don't go, please stay
by dee star12
Summary: Bella is Quileute and has lived on the rez her intire life. she is bestfriends with Jake, Quil,Embry,Seth,Leah,Jared and Paul,but one by one they all phase and are all ordered to stay away from her.Bella becomes lonely and upset with her ex-friends and decides to leave La Push and vist her Gran,where she becomes world famous,she evetually comes back to La Push.
1. Chapter 1

**Third fanfic! I am currently working hard on my story called "a claim" and that is taking up a lot of my time, but this story just came to mind and I had an urge to write it down before I forgot about it. **

**So there **_**are**_** wolves and imprints and such, but unlike my other stories Bella will not transform into anything. I've changed the ages a bit to suite my story better:**

**Sam, Emily- 20**

**Jared, Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil, Jacob -19**

**Bella, Seth-18**

**Brady, Collin-17**

**Summary: Bella never met the Cullens, she is Quileute and has lived in La Push her entire life. Renee died when she was younger and she took it hard, now she has a fear of people leaving her. One by one all of her friends begin to phase and leave her. Only Seth remains with her. After a while they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Jacob, Quil and Embry are not happy with this as they've been crushing on Bella for ages. At Seth's birthday meal, the three wolves confront Seth which leads to him phasing and leaving Bella. Bella is distraught and leaves to go with her Grandma Mai on her ranch in Texas. There she discovers her passion of horse riding, an old jockey trainer named Taylor Riff lives nearby and sees Bella riding and notices she has great potential. He begins to train her and her horse called Quileute Wonder, but because she is female, she doesn't get the recognition Taylor thinks she deserves, so he hatches the plan for her to disguise herself as Ben Swan and become a male jockey. The plan is a success, and Bella/Ben becomes famous throughout the whole USA and beyond. The pack where distraught that Bella left and tried to get information from Charlie, but he refused to tell any of them where she was and what she was doing. But one day they discover what she's been up too on the biggest race of her life...**

**Enjoy xxx**

**Bella PoV**

"come on Bells! We don't want to be late for the bonfire" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I sighed and put on my red converse all stars and pulled my large black hoodie over my head. I tromped down the stairs, tired from the eventful day at the beach I had. Those boys eat too much. I smiled at my dad and waltzed out of the door happily. I loved the bonfires down on first beach; Billy would always tell the old Quileute legends of the cold ones and the men that shifted into wolves to protect our people from them. He was an amazing story teller; I have found myself thinking many times that those stories are true from the way he tells them with such vigour and enthusiasm.

I began a brisk walk down to first beach with Charlie walking slowly behind me, I sighed and headed towards the beach by myself. We didn't live to far away from first beach, probably 50 meters at the most, we also lived next door to one of my best friends, Jacob Black. He is such a goof ball for someone who _claims_ he's 19, I've never known anybody act like such a child... other than Quil that is. Me and Jacob have been best friends since we were little, making mud pies and climbing trees in his yard. I suppose I have to thank my Dad's and Billy's friendship for that, if they weren't friends I guess I would've never have become friends with him. Jacob was the one that introduced me to all of his friends when my mom... died. I thought I was all alone and that everyone I got close to would leave me, Jacob and his friends promised me that they would never leave me. Our little- or should I say large- group consists of me, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul, Seth and Jared, we've been friends for 14 years. Out of all of them, I would say that Leah, Jacob and Seth are my bestest friends. Leah and Jacob are a year older than me, like the rest of the group, but Seth is the only one my age and we talk all of the time. Leah and Jared are the only couple in our group, all though I know that Embry, Quil, Jacob _and _Seth all have crushes on me. It's flattering really.

As I arrived at the beach I was greeted by Jacob in one of his infamous bear hugs.

"you got here quick Bells. Did you ditch Charlie again?" he scolded playfully, I held my hands up in mock surrender and chuckled

"Guilty as charged" I said and headed closer to the bonfire. Quil and Seth were sat on a large log locked in one of their petty arguments.

"hell no! Batman is sooo much cooler than bloody Superman!" Seth exclaimed shaking his head

"no, superman has pure super powers, batman just has to buy his" Quil said triumphantly, thinking that he had won their debate, Seth sighed in defeat

"at least Batman doesn't wear his underwear for all to see" I said as I sat down on the sand by Seth's feet.

"ha, I told you Batman was better. Hey Bells" Seth said and leant down to kiss me cheek, I blushed.

"hey Seth, Quil" I replied "when's Billy getting here? I thought Jacob would've brought him with him?"

"oh no, he sent Jake over here to set up the fire, my granddad is bringing him down soon" Quil replied cheerily and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"er Seth, where's Leah? Isn't she coming?" I asked, Seth laughed and shook his head

"full of questions tonight aren't you Bella. And yes, Leah is here but she went off further down the beach with Jared..."he trailed off scowling down the beach.

"god Seth. Leave them be! Don't forget you're the _younger_ sibling, so you can't go all big brother on Leah now. Anyways, you might not like what you find, I once-" I said but Seth cut me off

"okay, okay I get it. can we please _not_ talk about my sisters sex life?" he pleaded. I laughed and nodded my head. I continued taking to and debating with Seth, Quil and Jake until Paul and Embry arrived, I ran up to them and gave them both a hug.

"I'm glad you guys came. Those three were getting a bit boring" I said gesturing over my shoulder to Seth, Jake and Quil

"hey" they all said, I chuckled and sat back down and listened to what Paul and Embry came across walking down first beach. Seth's face was a picture, it was a mixture of shock, disgust, anger and also humour. All I know is, I wished I had a camera.

Sue Clearwater arrived with Old Quil, Billy and Charlie and a heap of barbeque food, just as a dishevelled looking Leah and Jared returned from there "walk" down the beach. I gave them a knowing looking and went over to Sue to help set all of the food out. Leah kissed Jared's cheek and also came over to help me and her mom out. There was a chorus of wolf whistles, cat calls and the unmistakable sound of hands being clapped on someone's back. I rolled my eyes and took a quick look at the guys. They were all surrounding Jared, whilst Seth stood at the side looking awkward.

"hey Seth, would you come and help us out?" I asked pleasantly. He nodded and hurried over, clearly shaken by what he had heard the boys talking about.

"you okay?" I questioned, he shook his head

"I _never_ want to hear about how good my sister is at blow jobs" he said. I looked at his horrified face and burst out laughing, Seth looked at me pretending to be hurt

"oh Bella, I thought you of all people, would sympathise with me" he said placing his hands over his heart, I giggled and pulled him into a hug.

"Sethy, of course I do, it was your face that made me laugh" I explained, Seth sighed and nuzzled his nose into my hair

"you're forgiven" he whispered. I relaxed into his embrace and breathed in his enchanting woodsy spicy scent. It was absolutely intoxicating, it was like my own drug, I could practically get high off the smell of Seth!

"the stories are starting" Jake yelled, breaking me out of my trance. I jumped back out of Seth's arms and made me way over to where Jake was sat. He, Embry and Quil were all glaring at Seth, who looked disappointed that I wasn't by him anymore. I caught his eyes and patted the vacant space next to me. Seth smiled and dashed over before anyone else could take that spot. Billy began to speak and I fell into a world of myths and legends.

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep, until I was being jostled awake. I blinked a couple of times before my eyes landed on Jake's face above mine. I looked around in confusion and sat up carefully. I looked back at Jake and he was smiling brilliantly. I then realised that I had fallen asleep with my head in his lap! I blushed 30 shades of red and got up, brushing the sand off me.

"er- sorry Jake, didn't mean to invade your personal space" I said looking down at my shoes

"it's no problem Bells. I kinda liked it" he said and I blushed even more. I shook my headed off home, waving to everyone as I went. When I arrived home, Charlie was asleep – or should I say passed out, judging by the beer cans- on the sofa. I sighed and pulled out a blanket from the cupboard under the stairs, and gently lay it on top of him. I kissed his forehead lightly and tip-toed up stairs to get ready for bed.

I had a quick shower, because I smelt of smoke and sea water, and washed myself in my favourite strawberries and cream body wash and my vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. What I thought was meant to be a quick shower, actually turned out to be a full 30 minutes. I turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower to dry myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and made the short distance from the bathroom to my bedroom quickly. I put on a pair of underwear and some shorts and a tank top. But then I noticed that because I was now wide awake after my shower and such, I didn't feel tired, so I pulled out my sketch pad, filled with many drawings off my friends (mainly Seth, Leah and Jacob), family, the forest and first beach and my absolute favourite animal, The horse. There were pages upon pages of horses running, jumping, bucking, rearing and grazing, there were even a few unicorns and Pegasus's thrown in there. I loved horses, I had always wanted one when I was little, and I still wanted one then. I loved the way they could reach amazing speeds using nothing but muscle and stamina, and the way they could angelically jump and leap over the jumps yet still look powerful. I think it was my mom's mom who owned a ranch somewhere in Texas. I visited her a couple of times when I was younger but I stopped when my mom died because they both looked alike and it brought back unwanted memorise. I would have to visit her soon.

I drew the head of a cherry red bay, with dark fiery eyes and a long glossy black mane. I drew and defined the jaw bone and added the right amount of shading to make it look realistic. Once I had finished, I was extremely proud of myself, it was one of my best, and now favourite, drawings. I gently placed my sketch pad and pencil crayons under my bed and settled down to go to sleep.

**I know not a lot happened, but I couldn't just dive straight into it without building it up. Please review my story xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know, the insperation for my story came from (partially) "inter/national Velvet". However, it is not a crossover because I am not going to be using any of the characters from it. **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed my first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all S.M's, I'm just borrowing her characters and such. **

**Now, on with Chapter 2 of "Don't Go, Please Stay"! enjoy**

**Bella PoV**

I was woken up by my phone alerting me of a text message. I groaned and stretched and then reached out for my phone and read the text message

_Hey B, I'm not feeling too good. Could you come over? Leah can't come because she's shopping in Port Angeles with her mom and they guys all think they'll catch what I've got. You'll come over still, right?-_Jared

_Sure, I'll bring some food too - _Bella

_Great! Will you hurry though, I'm starving and my whole body hurts_!–Jared

_Stop being such a baby. I'll come over as soon as I can _–Bella

*_sighs*;) okay Bells, not too long though _–Jared

_JARED! don't push it- _Bella

_Okay, okay. See you x –_Jared

I felt sorry for Jared, he was so laid back and sweet, he was the perfect match for Leah's fiery temper, he could calm her instantly, where as Paul and the others would just make her angrier. Me and Seth just wouldn't get involved and leave her up to her own devices. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, then went and put some comfortable yoga pants on and a thermal jumper, because it looked like a cold day. I pulled a brush through my hair and then tied it into a high pony tail. I jumped down each step and pranced into the kitchen. I loved mornings, most people would complain and moan about having to do things so early in the morning, but I just couldn't get enough of it! Plus, if you get everything done in the morning, you have more free time in the afternoon to do whatever you want!

I began to make a quick pancake mixture to take to Jared's so I could cook them there, because if I cooked them at home by the time I would actually get to Jared's they would be cold, and Jared _hates_ cold pancakes. I finished the mixture and poured it into a container and began to pull bacon and eggs out of the fridge to also take to his house. i placed the food into an old shopping bag and excited the house, locking the door behind me.

I arrived at Jared's in record time, I didn't like to think of him on his own when he was ill, I cared deeply for my friends and always put them before me. I knocked on the door and waited for him to come and answer it, but instead he just yelled at me from inside of the house telling me it was open. I stepped inside of his house to find he sprawled across the sofa. He had thrown all of the pillows off the sofa, and he was only wearing his boxers.

"I'm bloody dying Bells!" he grumbled, I laughed and placed the food in the kitchen.

"oh come on, it can't be that bad" I said strolling over to him so I could check his temperature. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead, but drew it back sharply gasping. He was on _fire_. I panicked and rushed into the kitchen to look for a thermometer. I found one in the small medical bag hidden under the sink, I dashed back towards Jared and thrust it into his mouth. He looked at me, but didn't complain. I waited a minute before checking it to see him running a temperature of 109 degrees! I gasped in shock and shook my head

"what's the matter Bells?" he asked

"oh my gosh Jared, you should be _dead_! You running a temperature of near 110 degrees! There must be something wrong with the thermometer!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"dang, that's not good is it? I knew I was hot, but not _that_ hot" he replied, chuckling lightly.

"Jared, this is not funny. We need to get you to the hospital. I'm going to call Billy, I was meant to be going there this afternoon, but I'm not leaving you" I said and fetched my phone from my pocket.

"can you make me some food after" Jared asked, I nodded and walked into the kitchen to call Billy. It rang a couple of times before he picked up

"_Hello" _Billy's cheerful voice echoed down the phone

"Hey Billy, I was just calling to say that I might be a bit late coming over this afternoon" I said

"_Oh, why is that?" _He asked

"Jared isn't feeling too good, I'm about to take him to the hospital" I replied. The line went silent for a couple of seconds before he started talking again.

"_what's the matter with him? Can you describe his symptoms?" _he asked, losing his friendliness, he was in tribal elder mode now.

"er sure. He's got a temperature of near 110 degrees, he can't move at all, and he says that his entire body hurts" I replied. The line was silent once again.

"_do you know how long he's been like this?" _he aksed

"er- no. I'll just go and ask him" I said heading back to the living room and pressed the phone into my shoulder.

"hey Jared, Billy wants to know how long you've been feeling unwell for?" I asked him.

"I haven't been feeling good for about 3 days, today I just feel like shit though" he grumbled rolling over on the sofa.

"okay, I'll make you some food soon" I said and continued my phone call with Billy.

"he says that he wasn't feeling well for about 3 days, but he says that today is the worst. Do you know what's wrong with him, Billy?" I asked, I thought I heard a slight gasp down the other end of the line.

"_er-sure, I think he's coming down with Mono. I don't think it's a good idea to stay there Bella, you could catch it"_ Billy answered

"who's going to look after him?" I questioned, concerned for my friend

"_I'm going to send Sam Uley over, he's had mono not long ago, so I don't think he'll be catching it again anytime soon" _he replied. I sighed and nodded my head, even though he couldn't see me.

"okay. I'll just finish making him some food and then I'll go. Bye Billy" I said

"okay, watch yourself Bella, good bye" he said and hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and began to make Jared some food.

I got the pancake mix out and tipped a bit into the pan, I put the bacon on the grill and turned it on. I then flipped the pancakes and put the eggs into a different pan.

"that smells good! What ya' makin'" Jared asked from the living room.

"well, there's some bacon and egg, and I've even made you some pancakes" I said proudly

"thank you Bella-bean" Jared said, I laughed and got back to my cooking. I didn't know how Jared fed himself when Leah, nor his parents, weren't around. He couldn't cook to save his life. Mind you, Leah was practically the same, the only thing she could only cook spaghetti and certain homemade soups. Jared lived on his own, where as Leah still lived at home, but spent most of her nights around his house. I finished cooking, plated it up for him and poured him a glass of orange juice, I took it into him and placed it on the coffee table.

"hey Jared, Billy thinks you might be coming down with Mono, so he's sending Sam Uley to look after you, seen as he's already had it recently. So I'm gonna' go home, okay?" I asked

"sure, sure. Thank you for the food" he said, wincing as he sat up

"it's not problem. Bye Jared" I said kissing his cheek before I left. Just as I was stepping down the porch steps, I bumped into Sam Uley,

"oomph, sorry" I said before darting around him and dashing towards my truck. I hopped in and took off towards Billy's, hoping Jake would be there.

I pulled up in front of the familiar red house, that's been my second home since I was born. I smiled warmly as I saw the curtain drift back into place in the front room window. I jumped out of my truck and dashed up the porch steps. I hadn't even knocked on the door, but it was swung open by a brightly smiling Jacob Black. He pulled me over the threshold of the house and wrapped me in a tight and warm embrace. I sighed and returned the hug.

"anybody would think you're happy to see me" I said sarcastically

"I'm always happy to see you Bells!" he said, stepping back but keeping one arm around my waist "how's Jared? He texted us saying that you were going over"

"oh, Billy thinks he's coming down with mono and said it was best for me to leave so I wouldn't catch it" I replied

"who's with him now?" Jacob asked

"erm... Billy sent Samuel Uley over, he said something like he's had it before and won't be getting it again anytime soon. I just bumped into him as I left" I answered. Jacob had tensed when I mentioned Sam.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, uncertain to why he was so tense.

"Sam is no good Bella, I don't know why Billy sent him over there" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"what? Why? What's the matter with Sam?" I questioned

"it was a few weeks ago, Sam just did this ridiculous disappearing act, he was missing for 2 weeks. When he eventually turned up, he had a place on the council and all of the Elders practically worship the ground he walks on" he answered with disgust. I sensed that he didn't enjoy talking about Sam so I quickly changed the subject.

"hey, are any of the other guys here?" I wondered, Jacob relaxed and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding

"Seth and Embry are in the living room, but Quil has to help work out at his Granddads shop, Paul's visiting family and Leah's at work" he replied leading me towards Embry and Seth. When we entered the living room, Seth and Embry were in the middle of the room wrestling

"bitch, that hurt" Embry remarked as Seth pulled his hair, I smirked and cleared my throat

"having fun boys?" I asked and plonked myself down on the sofa.

"Bella" they both said and tired to hug me at the same time, only to end up head butting each other. Me and Jake burst out laughing. Embry and Seth where rubbing their foreheads ferociously, mock glaring at us.

"hey, it's _not_ funny! That shit hurt like a mother fucker" Embry cussed. I rolled my eyes at his potty mouth and leant forward and kissed both of their foreheads.

"there, all better now?" I asked sarcastically, giving them a smirk, and they both blushed and looked around the room nervously.

"sure, sure" they both said

"so, what are we going to do today? scene as I'm earlier than I thought I'd be" I asked clapping my hands together. The shrugged their shoulders and flicked the T.V on. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm _not_ going to spend the whole day watching wrestling again..." I warned them and they quickly turned the T.V off and looked around at me

"what do you want to do then?" Seth asked, I scowled at him.

"hey, I already asked this question, you should at least answer it first before you ask me anything" I said. Seth held his hands up in mock surrender

"why don't we work on the rabbit? I've almost finished it!" Jacob said excitedly, Embry and Seth both smiled wildly and nodded their heads vigorously. I smiled politely and headed out of the house, with the boys hot on my heels. Even though I loved La Push, it could get seriously boring sometimes, there was barely anything to do other than; work on the rabbit, go down first beach, hang round one of our houses or go out on the motorbikes. Charlie wasn't too fond of the motorbike thing though, as much as I enjoyed it, I didn't go against Charlie's wishes of me not going on one of those "death traps" as he puts it.

We entered Jake's garage and Seth flicked on the light, casting warm yellow rays around the room. I smiled and sat down on one of the upturned crates as the guys talked about car stuff and what was left to do on the rabbit. They began tinkering away at the engine, while I sat there watching them happily. I found it extremely amusing when they would argue over what was the best thing to do, and what parts they would need. I would just sit back and smirk at them. They would occasionally talk to me or ask me to hand them a part or tool of sorts, but other than that, they would just talk "car" (as I deemed there obsessive car talk) amongst themselves. I was perfectly fine with it, I knew that once they were focused on something, they would not rest until it was done. After an hour or two, I headed back into the house to male them some lunch, as a congratulation for...whatever they've achieved. I rummaged around the cupboards searching for something to make a nice meal, I eventually came across some pasta and some pasta sauce. Normally, I would make my own sauce, but the house had nothing to make it with, so I had to settle for that. I made the food quickly and headed over to the garage to call the boys in for Lunch, when I got there, Quil was also leaning over the hood of the car.

"oi, guys, I made you lunch. Now get you asses in the house before it goes cold" I said. At the mention of the word "lunch" all of their heads snapped towards me, and they didn't need telling twice. Jake, Quil and Embry barrelled past me and knocked me over, luckily for me Seth caught me

"thanks" I said and pecked him on the cheek and he blushed. Awh, he was so cute.

"it's no problem, they're asses when it comes to food. They would trample their own family to get some, and you're no exception" he said tapping my nose. He grabbed for my hand and we walked in a comfortable silence towards to the house. once we got arrived, there was only a small amount of pasta left in the pot. I sighed and went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out another pot full of pasta. I had a feeling this would happen to I made twice as much. Seth smiled brilliantly and then smirked when he saw Jake, Quil and Embry's annoyed faces. Truth be told, it was their own fault that they decided to pig out before we were even in the house. Quil tried to get some more from the new pot, but I whacked his hand with my spoon and glared at him

"paws off, this-" I said gesturing towards the pot of pasta "this is all mine and Seth's. Touch it and feel the wrath of my spoon" I warned. They all gulped and me and Seth ate our lunch peacefully.

"hey guys, I'm gonna' phone Jared, see how he is. Okay?" I asked they all nodded and headed back out to the garage. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time at the lack of their concern for their friend, I dialled his number and it rang out a few times before he answered.

"_hello?"_ he asked

"hey Jared, you sound better" I said, hopping that he didn't really have mono.

"_huh, sure I'm fuckin' dandy" _he said angrily

"Jared what's the matter? Do you want me to come over?" I questioned

"_no. I'm fine. Don't come over" _he spat

"are you sure you're okay?" I asked

"_just fucking drop it Bella! I'm fuckin' fine" _he said

"you don't sound fine. Has Sam upset you? Is it Sam?" I questioned

"_are you not listening to me? I said fucking drop it! an No, it's not Sam, he's helping me!" _he yelled down the phone, I flinched at his tone.

"jeez, I was only asking, Jacob seems to think he's bad news, as do most of the guys actually..." I trailed off

"_stop blaming and accusing Sam. I don't need you, or your concern for that matter. I don't want you to come round my house. EVER. you understand? And don't come and talk to me, 'cause I don't want to talk to you!" _he said angrily down the phone. I gasped and the phone slipped from between my fingers and fell to the floor. _He's leaving me, he promised he wouldn't _ kept thinking as the tears fell down my face. A sob escaped my chest and I heard the faint sound of Jared yelling my name down the phone. I sobbed and picked up the phone and hung up on him. I leant against the wall and slid down slowly, tears now running like rivers down my cheeks.

He knew I can't take it when people walk out on me. It mainly started when my mom died when I was 2, I was worried that someone else would leave me and when my Grandma died, I become paranoid about it. I would burst into hysterics if I was left on my own, even for short periods of time. That was until Jacob introduced me to his friends. Quite a few of them understood why I was so paranoid, because they had people walk out on them too, like fathers or mothers and then the deaths of grandparents. They all promised me they would never leave me. I know it was ages ago , but that promise still means so much to me, still to this day. I was so upset that Jared had left me-had left us. I continued crying for another hour, not moving or changing the way I was sat when my feet went numb. Eventually the guys came back into the house looking for me and rushed over when they saw me crumpled on the floor, crying my eyes out. They asked what had happened and I had to explain to them in-between sobs. They were all livid that he did that to me, they all trusted him so much. Jake and Quil wanted to go around his house and beat his ass to a pulp, but I begged them not to and tried to convince them not to, they were refusing to listen to me until I began to cry again. They stayed with me until I finally cried myself into sleep like state, I felt some of them leave and overheard Seth talking on the phone angrily, before I fell into a deep slumber.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I certainly did. Reviews? Please? xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woop woop! Three posts in, what, three days! I am amazing (jokes). I'm quite happy with the way that my story is currently going! **

**Just to let you know, during this week I'll be posting the new and improved chapters off "a claim", there isn't a huge amount of difference but the Collin/Bella thing certainly WON'T be happening. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, S.M does, I'm just borrowing her characters. **

**Now on with chapter 3 of "Don't Go, Please Stay". Enjoy xxxxxx**

**Bella PoV**

I moped around the house for two days, hoping, _praying_, that Jared would call and say he's sorry and that he wouldn't really leave me, but that call never came. I would wait by the home phone, with my cell phone beside me, encase he called one phone while I was waiting around another. All of the guys were seriously pissed with him, Jared was never a person to be mean or rude to anybody, especially me. But I wasn't alone in my moping, Jared had called Leah later that same day, breaking up their 3 year relationship and using that cliché line "it's not you, it's me." Leah was upset about the breakup, understandably, but she was downright mortified when he said that. She had screamed, cried and yelled down the phone at him, calling him so many names it was unheard off. If there was anybody passing her house at the time, they would've thought that a drunken sailor (A/N no offence) lived there, with the amount of swear words flowing freely from her mouth. We held each other as we cried from our loss, I was hurt and afraid more than upset, and Leah was royally pissed. She went round his house demanding the reason why he would hurt us _both_ so badly...

_**flash Back **_

"_no, Leah. Leave it alone. He doesn't want to see us" I pleaded with Leah as she stormed towards Jared's house after he just broke up with her. _

"_no Bella, I'm not going to respect his wishes or any promise type thing you made to him, especially if he can't keep his own" she spat venomously. I physically recoiled from her words and stopped complaining and decided I would just tag along... and stop her from beating Jared to a pulp. _

_I heard her cussing and cursing as we arrived at Jared's house, she marched up the steps and practically knocked the door down when she battered her fist against it. I hung back at the bottom of the steps, mentally slapping myself for coming along with her. But I _physically _wanted to slap Jared when he came and answered the door, almost ripping it off its hinges. He glared at Leah, but she refused to look at him, instead she was glaring at Sam who stood behind him. Leah narrowed her eyes and pushed past Jared and she began to hurl insult after insult at Sam. I just stood back and watched it all unfold. I shot a quick glance at Jared to see him looking at me with hard eyes. Gone was the glint of mischief, gone was the utter most devotion to Leah and gone was my friendship with him. I glared daggers at him before heading back off home. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Leah leaving as well, but not before she flipped them the bird. She ran to catch up with me and we both laughed and cried all the way home._

_**End of Flash Back**_

It got better after a couple of days. I thought that if it had been one of my closer friends, it would've taken me months- _years_ – maybe, until I would've fully gotten over them. So in a way, I was glad that me and Jared were not as close as Seth, Leah, Jake and I, or it would've hurt like a bitch. Before I knew it, that disastrous weekend was over and it was Monday morning again. My alarm clock was one of those ones that instead of making that annoying _beep beep beep _sound, it played the radio and it was currently playing one of my favourite songs by Morrisey called "Irish Blood, English Heart"

_Irish blood, English heart, this I'm made off_

_There is no one on earth I'm afraid of._

_And no regime can buy or sell me_

_I've been dreaming of a time when_

_To be English is not to be baneful... _

When that song finished they played another of one of my all time favourite Morrisey songs, this one was called "everyday is like Sunday"

_Trudging slowly over wet sand  
Back to the bench where your clothes were stolen  
This is the coastal town  
That they forgot to close down  
Armageddon - come armageddon!  
Come, armageddon! Come!_

Everyday is like sunday  
Everyday is silent and grey

Hide on the promenade  
Etch a postcard :  
"how I dearly wish I was not here"  
In the seaside town  
...that they forgot to bomb  
Come, come, come - nuclear bomb

Everyday is like sunday  
Everyday is silent and grey

Trudging back over pebbles and sand  
And a strange dust lands on your hands  
(and on your face...)  
(on your face ...)  
(on your face ...)  
(on your face ...)

Everyday is like sunday  
"win yourself a cheap tray"  
Share some greased tea with me  
Everyday is silent and grey

When that's song had finished, I hopped out of bed feeling happy with a huge smile plaster on my face. I dashed into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off and put them in the dirty clothes basket. I stood underneath the shower head and turned it on and reveled in the way the warm water felt rolling down my back. I sighed happily and squirted my strawberries and cream scented body wash into my hands and quickly washed myself. I then washed my hair with my best vanilla scented Shampoo and conditioner. As i stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, I hummed randomly, as the silence was creepy. Charlie had gone to work early that morning, so he wasn't there when I woke up and I had the whole house to myself for a few short hours before school started. I ran back into my room and fussed about what I was going to wear. In the end I settled for a nice pair of electric blue jeans, a white vest top, my black high heeled converse shoes. I then looked out of the window and noticed the huge black clouds in the sky over the sea. I sighed in frustration and looked around for a jacket of sorts. As I was rummaging around, I came across a large black jumper and I looked at it in confusion? _Who's is this, and where did it come from? _ I thought to myself. I brought it up to my face and sniffed it; woodsy and piney with a hint of….. a spice…..Cinnamon? suddenly, at not too distant memory came to me

_**Flash Back**_

_I was walking down an empty third beach, I had parked my truck up near first beach and had walked all the way there. It was the anniversary of my mother's death and she always loved third beach, so every year on the day of her death, I would walk down there just to feel close to her. I hadn't noticed it was raining until I began to shiver violently. I gasped and looked around, and noticed someone coming out of the water and heading to a thick clump of bushes, I myself, headed towards the tree line to escape the freezing cold rain. That's where I accidently bumped into the person coming out of the water, I looked up and saw Seth_

"_S-Seth what-what were you d-d-doing in the w-water?" I asked, my teeth chattering like crazy. Seth's widened as he looked at my dithering form._

"_oh I was just cliff diving with the guys, they're still up on the cliff. They shoved me off, actually. What are you doing here? You're freezing" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't want to tell him the truth, he might think it was lame, so I lied_

"_oh I was just walking, didn't realise how far I came" I said, my teeth had ceased their chattering thanks to Seth's warmth._

"_your lips are blue Bella, here" he said pulling his big black jumper off " have this, i'll take you back. Come on." I pulled Seth's jumper on, and inhaled deeply, feeling faint at his delicious scent. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, rubbing the side of my body with his hand. I snuggled further into Seth's warmth and sighed in contempt_

_**End of Flash Back**_

The jumper still smelt of Seth, I would've been lying if I said that I didn't fancy Seth, he was so sweet and caring and never forgot about me, he was always there for me and never judged me. I could imagine spending my life with Seth, we have been friends since we were babies and have been practically inseparable since, we used to share baths when we were younger, we've seen each other in our underwear, and we were both each other's first kiss. I knew Seth liked me as well, but I was too nervous to tell him that I liked him. A lot. That was the only thing I have ever kept from Seth, most of the time I would tell him anything and everything, he knows how old I was and where I was when I first started my period, for crying out loud. He was amazing I was going to need Leah's help to find out why he hadn't asked me out already, but when I was thinking about it did he even know I like him. That was another I would ask Leah. I pulled on Seth's jumper and ran a brush through my hair and then tied it up in a tight high pony tail. I ran downstairs and quickly ate a pop-tart the headed out of the house to my truck. I hopped in and stuck the key in the ignition and fired the old gal' up. She lurched into life and I pulled out of the drive and headed to La Push high.

When I arrived Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil were already there, I raised an eyebrow at the as I hopped out of my truck.

"what the hell are you guys doing here so early?" I questioned them, they were _never_ here before me, they were always turning up just as or just after the bell would go.

"our parents didn't want us to be late like last week, so they all brought us alarm clocks. _Alarm clocks!_ I mean come on, we're never that late really" Quil complained, I just laughed at them.

"oh poor you, at least I won't be turning up on my own every morning. Leah, Seth I'll be picking you up every morning starting tomorrow. Agreed?" I asked, they both nodded their head. The Bell went and we all headed inside to our homeroom. Luckily for me, Seth was also in my homeroom and we were in quite a few advanced classes so most of our lessons were spent with the rest of the guys. Me and Seth entered our homeroom and sat down at the back of the room, I leant back in my chair and peeked at Seth through the corner of my eyes. He was staring at me and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"you're wearing my jumper" he pointed out.

"no, really" I said sarcastically, then turned serious "it smells like you, plus it's comfortable and warm, also like you" I said looking down at my hands that got lost in the long sleeves, I stole another glance at Seth and he was looking at me intensely, I quickly looked back down at my hands and my cheeks flaming bright red, I was getting a bit self conscious under his gaze.

"Bella, you know I like you, right?" he asked, moving closer to me, I nodded my head nervously

"do you like me?" he asked politely, moving closer to me still. I gasped and my heart beated wildly within my chest and a small smile spread across my face, I looked up at his expectant face and I shyly nodded my head, refusing to look him in the eye. I felt him move closer to me, we were now shoulder to shoulder.

"look at me Bells" he said, I slowly brought my eyesight up to his face and saw the blindingly beautiful smile on his face, a smile I thought I put their.

"I've waited _years_ for you to say that" he said before softly placing his lips upon mine. My eyes widened in shock, he pulled back and smiled sweetly at me. My eyes were still wide with shock, I gingerly moved my fingers to my lips where Seth had just kissed them moments ago. A smile broke across my face and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace, Seth returned it happily

"er- I was just wondering…. Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Seth whispered to me, nuzzling my neck affectionately

"yes, yes! YES" I squealed, holding Seth tighter

"ahem" a voice cut though our little dream world, I looked around the room to see Mr. Bates stood at the front of the classroom with his arms folded across his chest and a knowing smirk on his face. I blushed and then noticed the whole class watching us. I blushed bright crimson and sunk down into my seat looking down at my hands. Seth blushed but had a smug smile firmly planted on his face, Mr. Bates smiled and then clapped his hands together causing the class to look back at the front of the class room as Mr. Bates went through the register.

"you're beautiful when you blush" Seth whispered in my ear causing me to shiver in response "you cold?" he asked concerned, I just simply nodded my head and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I smiled and relaxed into his hold.

"hey Seth, where was Paul this morning, I didn't see him?" I asked

"oh, I think his mom says he's coming down with something so he won't be in school for a couple of days" Seth whispered into my hair, I snuggled closer into him and he sighed in contempt and lazy smile on his sweet face. _i guess I won't be needing Leah's help today then, _I thought to myself as me and Seth walked out of our homeroom, his arm still wrapped secularly around my waist flaunting me like I was a prize, and the truth be told, I didn't really mind. Other girls from our year would glare daggers at me and then go all googoo eyed at Seth, it was the same thing with the boys, except they would look on in jealousy and then try and smile seductively at me, I just paid no attention to any of them, I was too happy to care. We went to our first lesson of the day, which was advanced mathematics; Embry and Jacob were in this lesson with us too. We walked in and took are normal seats at the back of the classroom, Embry and Jake were sat in front of us. They both looked questioningly at me when they saw Seth's arm still fixed around my waist, as if he was worried I would leave him. I couldn't leave anybody, not even somebody I didn't really like, so there was no way on earth I would leave Seth. I smiled warmly at Embry and Jacob, he smiled back but Embry just scowled at Seth's arm around my middle. I sighed and rolled my eyes, out of Quil, Embry and Jake, Embry had the biggest crush on me, I must admit though, I did like him but only as an older brother or a good friend. Seth noticed Embry's scowl and he tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me so close to him I was virtually sitting on his lap. Embry's hands began to shake slightly as he continued burning holes in Seth's arm with his eyes. Luckily the lesson started so Embry had to look at the front of the room, Jake threw me an apologetic glance and also turned around to face the front.

Normally that lesson would've gone on for what felt like ages, but with Seth sat beside me whispering sweet nothings into my ears, kissing my forehead and lightly rubbing my sides, made it all go by so much quicker than normal. The next lesson we had was biology; the only lesson where Seth and I weren't together, normally I would've been in that lesson with….._Jared_ and Paul, but neither of them were there so it looked like I'd be on my own for that lesson. It went on forever, I've never found it so boring before in my life!

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same, I would sit right next to Seth, get knowing smirks fro Leah (depending if I was in the same class as her), Seth would whisper in my ear and it would send shivers up and down my spine and then there was Embry. I had him in quite a few of my lessons and each time he would look at me and Seth together, he would shake, each time worse than the last. Unfortunately, Seth had to stay behind school for football practice. I had kissed his lips and said good bye before heading towards my truck were Quil, Embry and Jacob were waiting for me. I always give them lifts home, I would've given Leah a lift, but she had her own car so she just took that.

"hey boys" I said, trying to sound as casual as possible, Quil and Jacob both smirked and Embry scowled at a crack in the parking lot.

"so… you and Seth, huh?" Quil said, still smirking at me, I blushed furiously and carried on walking past them and into my truck

"get in now, or you'll be walking home" I threatened and they all jumped in the truck bed. I started her up and whizzed to Quils house dropping him off first. He opened the truck door and gave me a hug which I returned.

"I'm glad you're happy, Bells" Quil whispered to me, then darted off inside of his house, I smiled and made the journey to Jakes house. He did the same thing as Quil, except he also kissed me on the cheek and I swatted his arm playfully. Last but not least was Embry I pulled up outside of his house and I went to give him a hug good bye when he stopped me

"you're such a slut" he spat, I looked at him, shocked was I hearing him right

"what?" I asked

"god, you are such a fucking slut! You have a bloody boyfriend Bella, but here you are, still leading Jake and Quil on, still leading _me_ on, with all of your 'harmless' hugs and your ridiculous blushes. I don't think you should be going out with Seth, you're just going to get sick of him eventually and move onto one of us three" he said venomously. I gawped at him in shock, Embry was never like this, he was always so sweet and gentle and shy. Who was this imposter!

"what the hell! I'm not leading you on! Hugging is something friends do, and I blush because I get embarrassed easily" I replied through my teeth

"you only seem to hug the guys though! You never hug Leah!"he yelled at me, tears sprung to my eyes, but I was determined not to cry, today had been one of the best days of my life.

"Leah doesn't do hugs, and you bloody well know that" I yelled, seething with rage at his idiotic accusations. I then noticed Embry's whole frame quivering with anger.

"whatever, I don't want you coming near me again, and keep your hands to Seth and yourself, I don't want Quil and Jake to get hurt by you" he spat and stormed off inside his house. I glared at his house for a few minutes before heading back to my truck and going home. It wasn't until I got home that I realized what he said…_I don't want you coming near me again…_ he was leaving me….. just like Jared. The tears flowed from my eyes as I thought about Embry's hurtful words and rejection, and I cried myself to sleep once again.

**Woop! Please review, not a lot of people did on my second chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, how I loved your reviews! Thank you sooooo much to all of those who reviewed this story. Just to let you know, Embry isn't normally such a jerk, he's usually quite shy and quite, and I needed to create a good enough reason for him to trigger his phase. He will not always be like this, just bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to S.M, I'm just borrowing her characters.**

**Now, on with chapter four (four post in four days! Can you believe it?) of "Don't Go, Please Stay" I hope you enjoy it xxxxxx**

**Bella PoV**

I was woken up by my phone ringing,

_Here comes the sun_

_Doo-doo-doo-do_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's alright..._

Seth was calling me, I had saved "here comes the sun" by the Beatles as his personal ring tone, as he always felt like the sun to me, he was my personal sun.

"hey Seth, what's up?" I asked, I wondered why I felt like shit, then I remembered Embry's hurtful words, and a small gasp escaped my chest, luckily for me, Seth didn't hear it

"oh nothing much, I just wondered if you'd like to come around?" he asked, I smiled nervously

"er- yeah sure. When should I come?" I replied

"now!" he shouted down the phone "that's if you want to come now" he quickly added, I laughed at his cuteness.

"no, I'll come over now" I said

"oh, by the way, Leah is planning on ambushing you, dragging you to her room and demanding what happened today, because I refused to tell her" he said hurriedly and hung up on me. I sighed and placed my phone on my bed side table. I was glad that Leah was going to talk to me, because I could then tell her about what happened with Embry and what he said. I couldn't tell Seth, I do tell him most things, but that was something I _knew_ I couldn't tell him, or he would go all protective of me or threaten to beat Embry up, and as much as I disliked Embry, I didn't want that to happen to him.

I guessed that hadn't been asleep for too long, as it was only 6'o'clock. I headed down stairs and pulled on my sneakers and headed out of the door, I had decided to walk to Seth's. The exercise would do me good and the cool air would help clear my head and compose myself, anyways, he didn't live too far away. I was just over halfway to his house, when I saw Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry all walking down the other side of the road, I gasped when I took in all of their appearances, Paul and Embry both looked like they were about to throw up and they had huge black bags beneath their eyes. _I thought Paul was meant to be in bed resting _I thought to myself and the realised that I had only just seen Embry a couple of hours ago and he seemed fine, apart from his uncharacteristic behaviour. They all looked over at me and I quickly averted my eyes to the pavement bellow my moving feet. It hurt to think that Jared had become friends with Sam and wasn't/ didn't want to hang around with us anymore, but if Paul _and _Embry left us as well- left _me _as well... I couldn't bear to think about it, it made me feel sick to my stomach and light headed. I stole a quick glance at them and I saw that they had all stopped and Embry and Jared were both looking at me with apologetic looks, I looked at Paul and he gave me a small smile, I nodded my head slightly then looked at Sam, not even trying to hide the pure hatred I had in my eyes. I wanted him to it. he glared back at me and then muttered something to the rest of his _followers_. They all nodded their heads and followed Sam, but not before they gave me another apologetic glance. I just huffed and picked up my pace. I wasn't going to forgive them, I may be hurt by their actions and hopping that they'll all say sorry and that it was a big joke and come back to me and my friends- their _real _friends, but they broke their promises, and that's the only thing that I've ever asked of them- that they wouldn't leave me. But no, they broke it and I was pissed, angry and hurt by their actions, it would take them time to try and win my friendship back.

I walked up the Clearwater's porch steps and stood in front of the door nervously; I knocked and waited for someone to answer it, preferably Leah or Seth so I wouldn't have to explain my reason for coming over to their parents. Fortunately for me, Leah opened the door, she squealed and pulled my into a tight hug, which I returned happily.

"oh Bells! You need to tell me how it happened. Why now? Who asked who? Was it today or have you being keeping it a secret and now gone public with it?" Leah rambled on, I sighed and rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour

"calm down Lee" I said to her "I don't how it happened really, it was the usual; I like him, he likes me so we become boyfriend and girlfriend. Seth asked me, if you must know, today in our homeroom this morning" I answered all of her questions. She nodded her head taking in all of the information I had just given her.

"where's Seth?" I asked, as I had noticed that he hadn't came down stairs to greet me yet

"oh, I asked him to stay away for a little while, whilst I talk to you. You can spend as much time as you want with him afterwards" she said pulling me towards her room.

"oh, okay" I said and followed her.

We were sat on Leah's bed having a good old gossip, when I remembered to tell her about Embry and his hurtful words.

"er-Leah? You know how I normally drop all of the guys off at home?" she nodded her head "well, as you know, Seth had to stay behind after school and such, so it was just me, Quil, Jake and _Embry_" I spat out. "well, Jake and Quil are fine with my relationship with Seth, but ..._Embry_... not so much. I had dropped off Quil and Jake and gave them a quick hug before they left, like I _always _do, but when it came to dropping _Embry _off, he said some really hurtful and uncalled for things" I whispered the last part out, unfortunately Leah had heard the last part.

"what? What did he say?" she said calmly, which was a bad sign. I had known Leah for 14 years and the way she shows she is pissed, is by keeping her voice monotone and calm and then releasing hell onto the person who made her so mad. But the shaking hands were a new thing. I suddenly didn't want to tell her about what Embry had said, she could go and hurt him, and as much as I dislike him and he rest of Sam's cult, I wouldn't want them to get hurt.

"Damn it Bella, tell me what the little fucker said to you" Leah hissed, her hands shaking wildly and uncontrollably.

"er- well I dropped him off at his house, ad went to go and give him a hug goodbye, like I usually do, when he stopped me and called me a-a a _slut_. I was confused at first, I didn't know what had made him say that to me, and then he proceeded to tell me why I was such a "_slut". _He was saying that I was leading him, Jake and Quil on with my hugs and blushes, and that I had a boyfriend. He then went on to tell me that I shouldn't go out with Seth because I would just get sick of him and move onto either him, Jake or Quil. I was unbelievably pissed at him, he made it sound like I had slept with half of La Push!" I said fuming. I glanced over at Leah, and pure rage was written across her beautiful, angelic face, I laughed darkly "and that's not all, him and Paul have joined Sam's little Cult!" I exclaimed. Leah quickly stood up and marched out of her room and then out of the house. I then saw she was going in the direction where she was heading; towards Sam's house. I quickly dashed across the hallway and barged into Seth's room, hoping that Leah had banished him there, luckily she had. Seth was lying on his bed, shirtless, eyes closed and his head bobbing gently to the music he had playing through his headphones. I stood back and ogled him for a few seconds before getting back to the task at hand. I walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder, his eyes snapped open and he smiled beautifully at me when he realised it was _actually _me.

"hey" he said, pulling me into a hug

"hey Seth. I need your help, I told Leah what Emb-" I quickly stopped myself, I didn't want Seth storming around Sam's house as well as Leah "-I told Leah that...erm- Embry and Paul have now joined Sam's little cult and Embry said some stuff earlier on today, and now she is super pissed and heading towards Sam's house right this minute to kick their asses" I said trying to drag him off the bed. He groaned and got up, stretched and then followed me downstairs.

"what did Embry say to you?" he asked as we walked quickly towards Sam's house

"ooh, er, I'll tell you later, or something." I replied and began to run to Sam's.

When we arrived there, we were just in time to see Leah storm up the porch steps and bang her fist angrily against the front door. Me and Seth ran over to her to try and pull her away, but we were too late. A visibly shaking Paul opened the door, looking better than when I had seen him in the street earlier, and glared angrily at Leah's shaking form.

"what do you want Leah? We don't want you here. You, Seth, Bella, Jacob and Quil are not _welcome_ here" Paul spat. Leah's eyes snapped up to meet Pauls and as if like magic, all of his rage and anger disappeared from his face. Leah looked worriedly at him and then cleared her throat to break him out of his trance. Paul blinked a couple of times and then looked at Leah again with a goofy grin on his face.

"where is Embry Call? I have a _serious _bone to pick with you" Leah snarled, her shaking had now consumed her whole body, Paul noticed this and tried to pull her inside of the house, but she resisted him and pulled the other way.

"get _off _of me!" she yelled. Me and Seth stepped forward to help her, but we were blocked by a heartbroken looking Jared and a nervous looking Sam, Embry was stood further away in the trees surrounding Sam's house.

"Lee, just come inside and I'll explain _everything_ to you" Paul pleaded, Leah stopped fighting him, but continued to shake and quiver. She gave a short jerk of her head, motioned for us to leave and followed Paul inside. Me and Seth looked at each other, then at the door, then at each other again, in shock that Leah would simply just _abandon _us in enemy territory. Me and Seth began to walk away when a boiling hot hand grabbed my wrist, I spun around to see none other than Embry Call stood there holding my wrist, and tightly I might add.

"Bella I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry, I didn't me-" I cut him off and jerked my hand away from his grip sharply.

"no, shut up Embry, I don't want to her your aplogy. If you didn't mean it, why would you say it? hmm? Good bye" I said and ran to catch up with Seth. I placed my hand in his and squeezed it gently, reassuring him that Leah would be fine at Sam's. He looked down at me and gave me a soft smile before leaning down and kissing my forehead lightly. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. He leant in and rubbed his nose along my head, and I could've sworn I heard him inhale a few times. I sighed in content and relaxed even further into Seth's side as we walked slowly back to his house.

**Leah PoV (ooooh! My first PoV change! Woop woop)**

I followed Paul cautiously into Sam' house, I didn't like being in there and leaving my brother and Bella outside with Sam, Jared and that _fucktard_ Embry Call. I growled softly, and shocked myself that I could actually growl. Paul led me towards a shabby sofa and sat down on one end, while I sat down at the other.

"care to explain why you guys are all leaving us? leaving _Bella_? You know she doesn't take well to people walking out of her life, how could you guys do that to her?" I spat, Paul flinched at my words but replied either way

"I will explain when Sam gets in. And please believe me when I say that I didn't want to leave Bella, I saw how she was when Jared left. I decided I just wouldn't tell her anything, it would be a clean break" Paul replied, I snarled when he mentioned that he'd have to wait for Sam to get back to answer some of the most important questions. Again I shocked myself when I _snarled_. _What is wrong with me _I thought _ha, am I turning into some sort of dog now? _ After that we sat in an awkward silence, the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a pair of garden shears. A few minutes later Sam walked in, followed by Jared and _Embry._ I jumped up off of the sofa and tackled him down to the floor, punching his face viscously.

"how the fuck could you say that to her! She had noticed that you seemed upset with her and Seth's relationship and she was bloody showing you that just because she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't change her relationship with you, Quil or Jake you complete and utter dipshit! How could you be so dense" I yelled at him, as Jared and Sam pulled me off of him. Embry got up of the ground and wiped away the blood that was trickling from cut in his lip.

"I didn't mean to say those things, they just came out, I tried to apologies to her but she wouldn't listen to me" he said. I laughed loudly.

"you are _really_ dense!" I exclaimed "you call her a _slut_ for being nice to you, and you expect her to come jumping back into your arms? Think again, I saw how pissed she was when she told me about what you said to her, and believe me, I've never seen her that angry before" I said. Embry looked down at the floor and didn't reply. "now explain to me what the hell is going on!" I yelled, getting really angry that they were taking so long just to reply to such a simple question. I noticed then, that the more angry I got, the more I would shake so I tried to think of calming things, but they all ended up making me angry, some way or another. I was vaguely aware of the voices in the room trying to talk to me as I felt a strange boiling heat rolling up and down my spine, I gasped in pain as I felt my bones breaking and rearranging themselves and my muscles stretching and moulding against my legs. I looked around at Sam's cult and asked them what the fuck they were gawping at, but it came out as a series of barks, whimpers and yips. I slowly looked down and noticed to light grey paws instead of two russet coloured feet, I stumbled backwards as if I could get away from these doggy legs.

_You are not a dog, you are a wolf. A very beautiful one at that, I might add _I heard echo around my head, I looked around to see who said it, and in the cults places, stood for horse sized wolves. I looked at them all, until a dark grey one caught my eyes. I looked deep into his eyes and felt my world shifting, nothing mattered to me anymore, not my family, friends or career, only the dark grey wolf stood before me. It was like he was holding me to the earth by thousands upon _thousands_ of thick steel cables, keeping me from floating away and losing myself

_Leah, you have heard of our tribes legends, am I correct _Sam, I think asked. I scoffed in reply and rolled my eyes. _Well they are true, we transform into wolves to protect the people of La Push and save them from the cold ones. We do, however, have a treaty with a coven of vampires nearby, they only drink animal blood and they are not allowed to step a foot in La Push or we are allowed to terminate them _he continued explaining to Leah the basics of being a wolf, what responsibilities came with it, how to dismember a leech and then he explains imprinting to her

_Imprinting is amazing. It is when you look into the eyes of your soul mate, and your souls instantly become one. You will do anything to protect your imprint, you would be anything for him, be it a friend, sister or lover. You would never hurt him, for it would hurt you too. You can not be away from your imprint for too long, or the pain would become unbearable. If the imprint is killed, the wolf will die not long after. Once you imprint, you imprint will no longer age until you stop phasing. They are you world, your one reason to exist, without them, you are nothing. _He said. I grinned wolfishly.

_I've imprinted _I said happily prancing about

_What! On who? _Paul asked, with a hint of desperation in his thoughts.

_Er, I don't know who is who, so I'll just say the large dark grey one _ I said, when I finished, a huge wolfish grin spread across the dark grey wolfs face

_That's me_ Paul said happily. I yipped and bounded over to Paul, knocking him over and licking his muzzle manically. I hadn't noticed that Jared had phased back and stormed off, upset by visible affection towards Paul. Paul barked cheerily and wagged his tail. I let out a wolfs version of a laugh and lay down next to him. Then it dawned on me

_Shit, Bella! _ I yelled as I took off back towards my house

_**Leah, come back**_Sam alpha ordered me to, so I had to follow

_As much as I hate to do this, I've got to, it's tribal law, __**I forbid you from seeing, talking to and acknowledging Bella **_Sam alpha ordered me. I shrank down to the floor in submission sobbing as I went.

_When you have more control, you can see her, but until then I will not allow you to see her. You could hurt her accidently _Sam said, showing me images of his fiancé, my cousin being to close when he phased.

_Who else is going to phase? _I asked

_Jacob, Quil and Seth _Paul replied

_But-but what about Bella, every single one of us is going to leave her. This is going to__** kill**__ her _I said angrily

_There is nothing we can do, she will either have to hope someone imprints on her or she'll just have to make new friends _Sam said before phasing out. Tears the size of tennis balls rolled shamelessly down my cheeks as I cried for Bella's new loss and all of her future losses, I didn't know how she was going to survive this. All I hope was that I would gain my self control as soon as possible so I could be her friend again, or pray to taha aki that one of us will imprint on her. Paul was nuzzling my neck and whimpering as I cried

_It's okay, it'll all be okay _he kept repeating, and those few words lulled me into a peaceful sleep where no mythical creatures existed and it was just me and my friends playing in the sea down first beach.

_We probably won't be doing that for a while _ I thought glumly in my dreams, and wished as hard as I could that a day like that would come soon.

**Did you enjoy Leah's PoV? If you did please tell me in your review, I might do it again sometime. Please review this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this may seem ridiculous but, I always seem to have trouble typing and updating on weekends! There is always too much stuff to do then so I am always busy. So don't be too surprised when I don't update at the weekends or as often in the holidays, school time is better. (I know I'm strange but the world would be and extremely boring place without people like me)**

**I would like to thank:**

**YOUwishYOUwereFAMOUS, The Red Teardrop, Matthias Stormcrow, shans97, Shirosaki-Yuki, otherworld81, Luna Clearwater, lunjul, wickedhot, physcovampirefreak, it is my life. It now or never, natashar, 1241070, Forever wolfy, paulswolfgirl2355 and bubblegumbecca69 for **_**all**_** of your reviews. They have been extremely helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to S.M, I'm just borrowing it. **

**Here is chapter five of "Don't Go, Please Stay." Enjoy xxxxxx**

**Leah PoV**

When I woke up, I was still in wolf form, except somebody had moved me to the porch in Sam's back garden. I looked around and found that I was alone here and in my thoughts. My thoughts quickly drifted towards Bella and how heartbroken she was going to be when she realised I had joined Sam's "cult". She would never forgive me, I am meant to be her best friend, we have done _everything_ together, she _told _me everything. She would think I am betraying her, I don't think we'll have the friendship we used to have, even after I've gained my self-control, it wouldn't be the same. It won't _ever_ be the same again. I placed my head back onto my paws and whined miserably into them _my life can't get any more worse_ I thought glumly to myself. I carefully picked myself up from the floor and padded off into the forest, I quietly wondered to myself why I couldn't hear the rest of the pack, because I was able to the previous night. I came to the conclusion that nobody else was phased in, which even seemed a bit farfetched. I then thought out ways to phase back, seen as I was going to be doing it on my own . it took me 3 hours to figure out how to phase back, and I was genuinely quite proud of myself, I always enjoyed being independent and doing things for myself, the only two people I ever allowed anyone to do things for me were Bella and my dad. Bella because she was my best friend and my dad because I've always been a daddy's girl, not that I'd ever let anybody find out about that. Before I officially phased back, I made sure that Sam's house was entirely empty, I wouldn't want anybody to see me naked when I borrowed some clothes... apart from Paul, that is. I focused on the times when me and Bella would referee the guys football games, to make sure they weren't cheating (which they had a very nasty habit of doing so) when we were younger. Slowly, I felt the intense heat retract from my body and I became human again. The shift wasn't as painful as when I first phased into a wolf and when I first shifted back, for that I was glad. The pain was unbelievable so I was beyond happy when I found out you didn't get that pain every time you phased.

I carefully entered Sam's house and sprinted up the stairs to borrow some of his clothes, I certainly wasn't going to fit into Emily's with my new werewolf body, I wasn't able to when I was plain old Leah anyway, so Sam's clothes would just have to do. I crept into his room and rummaged around his draws and pulled on a pair his shorts and found on old top of his. I went into the bathroom to quickly freshen up, when I noticed my appearance, my cheek bones had become even more defined, my muscles had become toned and defined but not in a sickly way and I had grown some more, I looked about 6'3. I sighed and quickly washed my face of all the dirt that had gathered there. After that I made my way back down stairs, sat down on the couch and waited for the pack to turn up and talk to me about this whole wolf thing situation.

**Bella PoV**

I ended up staying at Seth's that night, I slept in my usual sleep over place in Leahs room on her small, yet irresistibly comfortable sofa. Seth understood, we had only being going out for s few days, it just didn't seem right to share them same bed yet. Leah hadn't returned from Sam's, we hadn't seen her since they took her inside, I had waited up all night for her to come back, and when the clock hit 3 AM, I realised she wasn't coming back. I then prayed that she hadn't joined Sam's cult, she couldn't leave me as well, she was virtually my sister, we wouldn't be complete without each other. I was woken up that morning by the delicious smell of pancakes and waffles drifting up into Leah's room from down stairs. I jumped off of the comfy couch and bounded down the stairs and followed my nose to the smell. It came from the Sue cooking in the kitchen. She was stood in front of the stove flipping the pancakes and my mouth began to water, I then noticed Seth sat at the table smirking at me, he had obviously caught me drooling over his moms cooking, I blushed and walked over to sit by him, he surprised me by pulling me onto his lap, right in front of his mother. I blushed and squirmed in his embrace and he just chuckled and held me tighter. I relaxed when Sue looked around at us and smiled warmly, I just didn't want to make her uncomfortable in her own home by my open display of affections towards her son. We ate breakfast quickly in a comfortable silence and then me and Seth helped wash up afterwards. I was elbows deep in warm soapy water when Seth began to talk.

"what do you think made Leah take so long?" he asked, I froze. I didn't want to answer that question as feared what answer I would give would point to the one thing I didn't want to happen- that Leah had joined Sam's cult. I sighed and dried my hands off on a towel, but I refused to look at him.

"I don't know, I mean, she won't join Sam's cult, she hates them just as much as the rest of us, maybe even more than us! What- what do you thinks taking her so long?" I replied peeking at him through my eyelashes.

"I don't think she'd leave us all either, like you said she hates them even more than we do. Besides, if she does join Sam's cult, she'll be no sister of mine" Seth said through clenched teeth. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle, his once tensed body became relaxed and he hugged me back, resting his chin on my shoulder and rubbing his nose along my neck. I shivered involuntary.

"you can't say stuff like that Seth, she _is_ your sister and family stick together" I said

"either way, if she has left us for them, it'll take me some time to forgive her" he murmured. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a few more moments until the door being opened brought us out of our little dream land. Seth grabbed my hand and led me towards the front door where Leah stood. I smiled widely and rushed over to her and pulled her into a big hug, but when she didn't respond to the hug I became worried, I let her and stepped back to see her better.

"Lee, what's the matter?" I asked, but she refused to even look at me or reply, instead she looked at Seth with pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Leah?" I asked stepping closer to her, but she stepped back away from me, she opened her mouth like she was going to say something to me, but she appeared to literally choke on her words. She then looked straight past me and looked at Seth, with tears glistening and swimming about in her eyes.

"Seth, I only came to pick up some clothes" she said and then brushed past me and stood in front of Seth who looked shocked, angry and betrayed.

"tell her I'm sorry" she whispered to him and then took off up stairs. my eyes were wide and my jaw was slightly unhinged, I was staring at the bottom of the stairs willing Leah to come back down them and say it was all a big joke, but she didn't. Me and Seth stood in the hallway, frozen and betrayed, she eventually came back downstairs, but didn't say a word to either of us as she walked at the front door. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked over to a heartbroken looking Seth, shaking his head in denial. I steadied myself, because my legs felt like jelly and I felt lightheaded, and then made my way over to Seth who looked like he was going to be sick. I stood in front of him and placed my hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at me.

"are you okay?" I asked him, he blinked a couple of times before pulling me into a tight embrace

"I can't believe she's apart of Sam's cult, she hates them- _hated_ them" he replied, nuzzling my neck

"are you upset though?" I asked

"hell yeah I'm upset, she chose them over us, knowing that if she hangs around with them she has to caught all ties with her old friends. I'm upset that she did that to me, I'm her brother, which should stand for something. But I am ridiculously angry that she didn't even have the decency to actually _talk_ to you. She completely blanked you, refused to talk to you, refused to _apologise_ to you. I should drag her back here, and make her apologise to you" he said. I hadn't realised I was crying until a sob escaped my chest, I buried my face into his chest and thanked the spirits that Sue wasn't in the house. Seth picked me up easily and took us over to the sofa, he sat down and kept me in his lap, gently rocking me back and forth and moving the strands of hair out of my face, in comforting gestures.

I didn't know how long we were sat there like that, but during that time I convinced myself that I didn't care, I wasn't going to cry anymore for Leah Clearwater. She knew-they _all_ knew- that I didn't cope well with people walking out of my life for no apparent reason, but that didn't stop them. I would've felt better if they had given me a bloody reason for leaving me. Seth was furious with Leah, and truth be told, I was furious with her too but I felt like murdering Sam, he had taken all of Seth, Jacob, and Quil's friends from them, he had taken my friends away from me! I finally wiped the tears from my eyes, picked myself up from Seth's lap and began to cook.

"what are you doing?" Seth asked me as I rummaged around the kitchen

"riding a bike" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes "nah, I'm baking a cake"

"erm- do you mind me asking why?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I just feel like it, plus I need to keep my mind off..._things_" I said and went back to mixing the cake mixture. I wasn't making anything special, just a good old Victoria sponge cake, with cream and strawberry jam in the middle. It's my favourite cake and also Seth's.

"okay, I understand. Do you need any help with anything?" he asked, stepping up behind me.

"er sure, you can grease the tin and then whip the cream" I said smiling over my shoulder at him, he returned the smile and went straight to work.

"you okay now?" he asked

"er- sure. I've convinced myself that it doesn't matter. I'll deal with it" I replied "are you okay?"

"no, I'm angry, mostly betrayed that she'd just ditch us all. She'll come to her senses" he tried to assure himself, nodding his head as if agreeing that those were the right words to say. I smiled and quickly finished off the cake and headed back home to cook for Charlie. It was quick and simple so I could go to bed and sleep, because it had been and exhausting day. Before I went to bed, I added the body to my cherry red bay horse drawing and was proud with the finished piece. I placed it carefully under my bed and went to sleep.

**Time skip of 1 month (because all of the guys phasing one after the other is a bit strange) still Bella PoV**

A month had gone by and none of my other friends had Joined Sam's cult, for which I was thankful for. I have avoided Sam's cult at all costs, there were times when they would all try and talk to me (except Sam) and apologise and say it's for the best, but I would just blank them. After the way the treated us, they don't deserve our attention. Seth is ..._friendly_ with Leah, but only because they are brother and sister and live under the same roof, so he spends as much time as possible either round mine or out of his so he won't have to talk to her. I would be lying if I said I was okay with how everything turned out, because I wasn't. The whole situation was eating me from the inside out, it was slowly but surely killing me not being able to have all of my friends with me to celebrate random stuff and have large and ridiculous games of truth or dare at sleep over's. Those were the best days of my life. Me, Jake, Seth and Quil have become closer as friends and have even taken Collin and Brady into our group. They are 17 and are twins and they are the sweetest, cutest boys I had ever met. They blushed at everything, and then Quil and Jake weren't the only ones who had crushes on me. I didn't know and didn't care if Embry still had a crush on me, it would never happen between us, I loved Seth and we were going great. From when I had seen them walking around La Push without a care in the world, Leah and Paul seemed extremely close and I only wished that we were friends so she could've told me what was going on between them. Only a month ago she was heartbroken over the fact that Jared no longer wanted to be in a relationship with her, and now she was hooked on Paul? I wanted to know what was going on but I continued to ignore them _all_. Mine and Seth's relationship was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day, we both relied heavily on each other and were inseparable. School was the worst, I was freakishly smart, I was placed in advanced classes, along with Seth, so we had nearly all of our classes with at least one member of the cult. They soon figured out that they were not going to get a response out of me and left me alone, but I could still feel their burning stares in my back. lately, Quil and Jacob had been shooting and seriously filling out muscle wise, they were ripped before, but suddenly they were seriously mega musclely! It was almost summer break and it was Quil's birthday so we were going down to Sue's diner to celebrate it. it wasn't going to be a big thing, just me, Seth, Jacob, Collin, Brady and Quil, obviously.

Me and Seth had turned up early to help his mom set the diner up ready, when we got a call from Quil and Jacob saying that they couldn't come because they had the stomach flu going around La Push.

"oh that's a shame about Jake and Quil, on his birthday as well" I said with a sigh as Seth pulled me into a hug.

"I know, we'll celebrate when they feel better, how does that sound?" he asked, twirling a stray lock of hair around his finger absentmindedly

"sure, sounds great" I said and pulled him down into a kiss, he responded eagerly. His tongue slowly glided over my bottom lip seeking entrance to my mouth, which I gladly granted. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me closer into him, deepening the kiss. My fingers entwined in his hair and I moaned into his mouth and I felt his member poke shamelessly against my thigh. I squirmed in his embrace and he pulled away groaning

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Bella" he whispered huskily into my ear. His voice was deeper than usually thanks to the lust and sexual tension that filled the air. I smiled wickedly and wiggled against his member again, causing him to buck his hips slightly and groan again.

"Bella..." he warned, I giggled and pulled away, laughing at his new found discomfort.

"come on, we may as well go home now" I said grabbing his hand and walking down the pavement towards my house. Charlie didn't mind that Seth would sleep over because he trusted that he would be responsible and mature about it, which luckily, he was. The wind was beginning to pick up and I was soon shivering, Seth noticed this and pulled me into his side draping his arm across my shoulders, he was surprisingly warm in this cold weather. I looked up at him and smiled

"thanks" I said and snuggled further into his side.

"no problem Bells" he replied kissing my forehead. For once in a whole month, I was completely happy and care free... unlikely that is was going to last long though.

**So, this chapter was hard to write, I've been working on it for the past four days, from the moment I get back in from school till the early hours of the morning, this specific chapter has been re-written about 10 times so please don't be too mean in your reviews if you don't like it. advice and tips would be appreciated in your reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a short while since I last updated, but I've been round my grandparents house this weekend and my older sister has gone to Australia for 5 weeks and I've been practising for my ballet grade, so I haven't really found the time to update **_**any**_** of my stories.**

**My story "a claim" is taking longer to edit than I first thought, so that will be a while until the new and improved chapters are posted up.**

**Just to let you know there will be a little bit of underage drinking at the end of this chapter, but not a lot. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, the reviews meant a lot to me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all S.M's, I'm just borrowing the characters from her**

**Here is chapter 6 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay**_**, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Bella PoV**

Two weeks since Jacob and Quil became ill, two weeks since they've answered mine, Seth's, Brady's or Collin's calls and I was beyond angry with them. I was completely and utterly outraged with them, I had this slowly growing bubble of hatred towards them develop inside of me, but that small, barely there, bubble was nothing compared to the raging inferno I felt towards Sam and _all_ of his ..._disciples_. Collin and Brady were also furious with them, me, Seth, Jake and Quil had told them all about Sam and his little cult that used to be our old friends and how they broke all contact with us and only talked to us if we confronted them about it. we couldn't even bring up Sam's name without their anger flaring up causing them to shake with rage, truth be told, it scared me that they would react that badly towards Sam, I mean me and Seth hated his guts but we were never _that_ bad. While me, Collin and Brady showed our emotions (me crying, the other two shaking with rage) Seth just kept quiet, I was worried about him he would normally be the first of us to get his feelings about things out there, but no, he was as silent as a sunken ship. We were around my house, just chillin' on the sofa when I asked Seth what was up...

"I'm fine, Bells" he replied, glaring at the TV intensely

"no you're not, Seth you can tell me" I told him softly, placing my hand on his forearm

"Bella, just drop it I'm _fine_" he said, refusing to look at me

"Seth..." I warned, scowling at me. I saw his eyes flicker to mine and he sighed

"I'm scared, Bells. I'm scared that I'm going to be next. Everyone in the group is being picked off one by one, or two by two in Jake and Quil's case. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Collin and Brady joined them! I don't want to leave you like they did, I _won't_ leave you like they did. I promise you that, but I can't help this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm next" he said, he scared, frightened eyes boring into mine, my face fell and I wrapped him in a hug

"I won't let them take you, I'll fight for you if I have to. You mean the world to me and I'm not going to give you up to a bunch of teenagers on steroids. You are mine and I love you" I said fiercely and the kissed him urgently. His once tense body relaxed and I felt his hands roam the sides of m body, his thumb grazing my breast, causing me to moan into his mouth. He pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him and I felt his hard, erect member straining in his sweat pants, press against my centre, which made him groan. He broke away from me and began to trail kisses down my neck, kissing and nibbling as he went. I shuddered at the feeling which made him groan again, I smirked and wiggled my hips making him stop kissing my neck and moan helplessly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Bella" he warned, I sighed and hopped off his lap " I didn't say you had to move" he pouted. I smiled and just went back to watching the TV, he shifted closer to be and let his arm drape around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. We both sighed at the same time and looked at each other funny before bursting out laughing, and truth be told, it wasn't even that funny, but everything was hilarious when Seth was involved.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I opened my eyes the room was dark and a soft warm blanket covered me and Seth. He was still asleep snoring softly, I smiled and looked at the clock above the mantelpiece, 11:57 pm it read. I assumed that Charlie knew that I was staying over Seth's house, so I settled back down to sleep in Seth's arms.

**Jacob PoV**

Me and Quil had phased two weeks ago and were not allowed to see Bella. Sam was paranoid that we could hurt or _kill_ her accidently, like when he got too angry and phased right by Emily, leaving her with three nasty scars from her head down to her hip. We tried to reason with him, tried to make him see sense, but he alpha ordered us anyway and just like that, he took mine and Quil's friendship with Bella away. He didn't even let us go and say sorry to her or see if we imprinted on her. I hated it, Quil hated it, hell we _all_ hated it apart from Sam who thought it was for the better good to crush Bella's feelings and make her feel unwanted(note my sarcasm here). Sam was never a part of our friendship group so he never saw what Bella was liken when she was younger after he mother and grandma died, he never saw her after Paul, Jared and Embry left, we showed him constantly in wolf form, but it didn't seem to bother him, he just kept repeating _it'll do her good_ over and over again whenever we brought it up. I also found out that I was meant to be alpha and that Sam was just filling in for e until I phased, I didn't want to be alpha though, not yet anyway, so I let Sam continue with the position, he made me step up as beta though. Me and Quil refused to talk to Sam unless we had to, which drove him insane but made mine and Quil's days, and believe me when I say he isn't easy to wind up. He banned us from coming to Emily's for a week. The day we bumped into Collin and Brady down the beach was our fourth day of banishment from his house. I had heard that Collin and Brady were now extremely close friends with Bella and Seth now, and the truth be told, it hurt mine and Quil's feelings deeply, we felt like they were replacing us. When the twins saw us they stopped their playful banter and glared at us viciously, small tremors rocking off their bodies.

"That's Black and Aterea, isn't it?" Collin whispered to Brady not knowing that we could hear them, he just gave a short, curt nod in reply, never looking away from us. I began to wonder what exactly Bella and Seth had said about us in the short space of time that we were gone, but I was pretty sure it wasn't good.

"you're both assholes, you know that right" Brady said, I dropped my gaze to the floor and stared at a smooth shiny rock "she wasn't too good after Jared, Paul and Embry left the group before, she actually showed her emotions but now-now she doesn't even bloody _react_ when we mention you or any of your ridiculous cult" he spat. I felt tears well up in my eyes, Bella would always let somebody know how she felt about someone or something, she never bottled them up.

"no wait, he was wrong. She shows one emotion, and that's _hatred_ towards you" Collin corrected. Me and Quil both gasped, Bella never hated anyone she was much too kind hearted to have such a strong and dark emotion as _hatred_ especially towards her friends, correction, _ex-_friends. We had really broken Bella Swan. Tears rolled freely down my cheeks and Collin and Brady began to laugh at us,

"Coll? Bray? Who you talking too?" Bella's voice came from the tree line, she stepped out, her hand tightly entwined in Seth's and their clothes and hair were messed up and the smell of Bella's arousal was in the air, I didn't even want to imagine what they were doing in the forest. Collin and Brady were still laughing and pointed over to us. I don't think she recognised us because she didn't even appear angry at our presence

"get your asses back home, it's rude to laugh at people, especially if they're crying" she scolded them, they stopped laughing and looked down sheepishly. But then I saw a devilish grin spread across Collin's face

"is it rude to laugh at Jake and Quil if they've been crying?" he asked glancing slyly over towards me and Quil. My body tensed, it was a good thing she didn't recognise us, she wouldn't yell at us, but Collin and his big fat mouth broke what little tranquillity we had left

"I dunno, go for it I guess" she said with a shrug on her shoulders and Collin and Brady started laughing at us again.

"oi, what did I just tell you about laughing at people!" she yelled

"ah ah ah ah ah, you said we could laugh at Jake and Quil, that's what we're doing" Brady said smirking at us. Bella's heart rate picked up and she gasped in a lung full of air. She turned around slowly and me and Quil practically fell over at the look of pure hatred written all over her face. Collin and Brady weren't lying when they told us she hated us, I just didn't want to believe them. Collin and Brady noticed Bella's face, stopped laughing and began to scowl and shake again. Seth let go of Bella's hand and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, rubbing her middle reassuringly, Me and Quil both growled at that which the two younger boys must've heard because they began to shake a little bit harder.

"what the fuck do you want Black, Aterea?" I flinched back when she used my last name; she had never used it before, not even when she was pretending to be mad. I opened my mouth to speak, but Sam alpha order of not being allowed to talk to Bella or anyone other than Pack and family stopped me, I found Quil struggling too.

"too chicken to talk huh, well good, because I don't want to hear how sorry you are, how this isn't your fault or how you didn't want this, because I've had it from Jared, Paul and Leah and now you pair! I'm sick of this, you all leaving me to become besties with Sam. _I _didn't want this, I would love to have us all back together again, having parties down first beach, don't you want that too?" she asked her voice and eyes softening, but I couldn't reply, I just acted as though I didn't even notice she was there. When me and Quil didn't reply, her little fists clenched at the side of her body and she let out an angry sigh as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"stupid question, _Sam's_ the one you hang round with now, not us" she spat as she broke out of Seth's embrace and stormed away from us, I looked over towards Seth who's eyes held anger but also sorrow.

"you've really hurt her ,you know? She doesn't admit it but I notice the little things she no longer does anymore, like humming, singing quietly to herself and her eyes twinkling when she's with us all _together_. This is killing her, but your all too busy with Sam _fucking_ Uley to even give a shit about her. I can handle it fine, but Bella... she can't. I hope you know what you've done to her" he spat at us before turning around and running away after Bella. I listened carefully and I heard Bella's sobs coming from further up the beach and my heart shattered into pieces. I never wanted to do that to Bella, if I had know this was going to happen to me, I wouldn't have became such good friends with her or I would've let other kids without the wolf gene into our group just so she wouldn't have to be alone.

It was Collin and Brady's loud and feral snarls that brought me out of the daze I was in, I my eyes shot over towards there blurring forms and I instantly knew that they were going to phase.

"Quil, we need to take them to Sam's" I said, Quil nodded his head and cautiously walked over to them, I saw how they were both trying to calm down fighting there wolf to stay hidden and not rear its ugly head, but once the gene kicks in, there is no going back, so we had to make them angry enough to phase so they won't be so volatile and pained. In a time like that, Sam's stupid alpha order about not talking to anyone other than pack or family, didn't work.

"you know you're not really her friends, she's just using you so she won't be alone" I taunted regretfully, there shaking became worse and snarls and growls erupted from them

"she's just replacing us, you know she'd rather have us there than you two" Quil smirked, but I saw the pain of what he was saying in his eyes. Then, just like that, they snapped and burst into two horse sized wolves. Collin was a dark brown with a black muzzle and four black socks and Brady was a light brown with a black muzzle and four black socks. I sighed, secretly thanking the spirits that they were so easy to wind up. Gone was their anger and hatred, but in its place was fear and panic. Me and Quil led them over towards the forest so that passersby on the beach won't see them, and we too phased

_What the hell! PAWS! Fucking PAWS! _Collin raged

_This is not happening, this is not happening _Brady chanted over and over, his eyes tightly shut and his moving slowly from the left to the right.

_Calm down guys, you've heard of the legends right? Well, they're true. _Quil said. They both froze when he started to speak to them and low menacing growls rumbled out of their chests.

_Why the hell are you in my head? _ Collin spat

_Yeah, and how the hell am I a bloody dog_ Brady whined

_It's a __**wolf**__ thing, we can't talk like this so we communicate through our minds-_ I started when Collin enterpupted me

_No, I meant why are you, of _all_ the people it could be, in my head? _He said and I sighed

_Look, I know you two hate us all, but no of us wanted to be kept away from Bella, Sam alpha ordered us to not speak or acknowledge her and you can't go against an alpha order. But come on we need to get to Sam's so we can explain this more _I said and me and Quil took off towards Sam's house, until I realised that the two new wolves weren't following us, I turned around and ran back towards them.

_Well, come on_ I said. The two new wolves snarled at me and sat down on the forest floor, I looked t them in shock

_We aren't going anywhere near that fucktard _Collin said _he's going to order us to keep away from Bella, and we are__** NOT**__ going to be doing that to her. _I wasn't proud of what I did next, which was howl to alert Sam of a newly phased wolf.

_What was that for! _Brady asked panicking. I gave them an apologetic look as Sam phased in

_What is it Jake? _He asked and I just showed him the two new wolves in front of me

_They're friends with Bella..._i trailed off. Collin and Brady tensed up when they realised who the other wolf was and you could feel the anxiety rolling off them in waves. And to try and calm themselves down they began to think of Bella. Sam saw this and immediately jumped into action

_**Collin, Brady you can NOT see or talk to anybody other than pack and family. Stay AWAY from Bella and Seth. **_He ordered, his alpha voice making us all bow our heads down. I was beyond pissed when he began to show them images of Emily when he phased right next her and then replacing her with Bella to try and make them 'understand' why he was doing it. I was so far into my little rage, I didn't notice the huge tennis ball sized tears rolling down Collin and Brady's faces as they mourned the loss of their friendship with Bella.

_**Come to mine, now**_Sam ordered and we all took off running towards is house where Collin and Brady would learn the ropes of how to be a wolf.

**Bella PoV**

I had just seen Quil and Jacob down first beach and they didn't even have the decency to talk to me or even flaming _acknowledge_ me! I was so angry with them, Seth tried to calm me down but I couldn't listen to him so I just told him I needed to be on my own, he told me he understood and walked me back to my house. when I arrived back home, Charlie wasn't in so I assumed he was at work and I headed straight for the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. I had never drank before so I didn't know how much to have or what toy have it with, so I settled on the stupid option of drinking the whole bloody thing straight out of the bottle. Luckily for me, I only felt slightly tipsy when I finished it and moved on to a bottle of Jack Daniels, it burnt my throat and made my eyes water as I chugged it down, but was satisfied with care-free, weightless feeling I had after that bottle was also empty. Fortunately for me, Charlie was working the night shift, so I had time to dispose of the empty bottles. I picked them up and headed towards the recycling bins just down the road, singing drunkenly under my breath. I saw Collin and Brady towards me so I smiled and waved like and idiot at them. As they got closer I noticed that they had been crying so I went to go and ask them what was wrong

"Coll, Bray, what's the matter?" I asked standing in front of them trying to keep my balance as my vision began to narrow. I saw their nostrils flare and they looked at the two bottles in my hands, their eyes widened and their jaws unhinged and a look of concern flashed across their faces

"you missed out" I giggled. But the look of worry and concern their faces once held was replaced by guilt and sorrow. They both looked at me with apologetic glances with their tear filled eyes and slunk away from me. At first I didn't understand why they weren't talking to me, until I saw Sam stood not far away in the tree line of the forest. I sob ripped through my chest and I spun on my heel and ran back home to open another bottle of something strong. I couldn't believe it, my friends had left me again. _Was it my fault they were all leaving and joining Sam? Was there anything I could do to make them come back? _those two question floated around my head as I picked up the four bottles scattered around the living room and took them upstairs. I stuffed them into my wardrobe and flopped down onto my bed, falling asleep instantly.

**I hoped you liked that chapter, I did =D. I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed. Please? For me? Thank you xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know how often I'm going to be updating over the next few weeks because I normally type after school, but the tour de France is on after school and Eastendersand there is a lot of homework going out so I'm having difficulty finding the time to type. But Lucky for you, I haven't got any for tomorrow so I'm going to be spending all night typing this up for you! This is more of a filler chapter so nothing too major is going to be happening in this chapter. I still hope you like it though =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all S.M's. I'm just borrowing the characters from her.**

**Here is chapter 7 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay, **_** I hope you enjoy it xxx**

**Collin PoV (him and Brady have just bumped into Bella)**

"Coll, Bray, what's the matter?" she asked swaying on her feet a little, that could've ended badly, we weren't allowed to acknowledge Bella so if she fainted, we couldn't do anything but feel guilty and most likely scared shitless. I breathed in and smelt the strong, burning scent of alcohol and looked down at Bella to see her carrying an empty bottle of Vodka and Jack Daniels. To say I was shocked was a complete understatement, I was gobsmacked. Bella had never drunk before, not even when we had a few shandys or beers, not to mention her dad as the chief of police and she was underage. My eyes widened and my mouth became agape, I was pretty sure Brady was in the same state of shock as me. I was worried about the amount of alcohol she had consumed, if she drank the whole two bottles to herself she could've caused herself so serious damage. I wanted to reach out to her, pick her up and take her home and make sure she was intirely okay. But I couldn't do that, neither me nor Collin imprinted on her and Sam's alpha order was beginning to weigh us down standing that close to her.

"you missed out" she giggled, catching me looking at the bottles in her hands, my face fell and I felt like crying and I'm pretty sure Brady felt the same way. I heard Sam growl deeply, but quietly from behind us, my eyes flicker back to hers and I knew that she had figured out about us joining Sam's 'cult'. The look of utter heartbreak was too much and I had to continue walking past her before I broke down crying right there and then. I heard her sob and my form began to shake and then I heard her running away and I phased, letting out a mournful howl.

_Curse Sam and his stupid alpha orders _I thought angrily to myself.

_I know, I feel the same. Do you think the alpha order from Sam will still be in place if Jake takes his proper place as true alpha? _ Embry's voice rang about my head making me jump as I didn't know he was phased as well.

_I don't know. We'll ask Jake when Sam's not around, Jake should step up. This is getting ridiculous. I mean what is his problem with Bella? she's never done anything to him and he's treating her like shit _ I exclaimed

_Defiantly. But I don't know why Sam's being such a prick, he wasn't like this in the beginning. He was actually okay but the more of us that phased the more stricter and stupider his alpha orders became. Why do you think Seth hasn't phased yet? _He asked me

_Bella keeps Seth happy, keeps him from getting angry. He's going to phase soon though, I've seen the little shakes he gets in his hands when ever any of you lot were too close to Bella or making her upset. She's keeping him from phasing. _I replied glumly. I didn't want Seth to phase and be ordered to leave Bella as well. It would kill them both, but Sam didn't give a rats ass about feelings. Especially Bella's.

**Bella PoV**

I woke up with a splitting headache and a throat that felt like sand paper, I rolled over in my bed and shielded my eyes from the sun blaring through my window. I groaned and rolled myself out of bed and dragged myself towards the bathroom. I made a promise to myself that day, that I'd never drink again because that was the worst hangover in the history or hangovers. I showered quickly and swallowed two aspirins before slinking my downstairs, there was a note on the table from Charlie.

_Hey Bells,_

_Gone fishing with Harry, be back later. Be careful_

_Dad xxx_

I sighed heavily and collapsed onto the sofa, rubbing my aching forehead soothingly. A knock at the door made me jump up but then fall back down at the sudden rush of blood to my head. The person at the door knocked again and I got up, slowly that time though. I trudged towards the door and swung it open to see a nervous looking Seth.

"what up?" I asked, my mind and speech still slurred and groggy from all of the alcohol I had consumed the night before. Seth eyed me up and down, taking in my 'I hate mornings' appearance, a scowl came across his face and I raised an eyebrow at him, still waiting for an answer. But he decided to ignore my question and ask one of his own.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked stepping closer to me so we were only a few centimetres apart. I had to crane my neck up to get a good look at his face, I mean, I had to do that before but Seth had suddenly come across this major growth spurt that made him shoot up, gain muscle and become unbelievably good looking.

"sure, I'm fine" I lied walking back into the living room and plonking myself back down onto the sofa. Seth followed me in and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in close to him, I inhaled his intoxicating scent and it calmed me down and made my splitting headache ache less. I snuggled into his side and I felt him placing kisses on my forehead,

"no you're not Bella, you're a morning person, always have been so I can tell that you're not fine" he murmured into my hair. I sighed in defeat, it was pointless lying to Seth, he could _always_ sense it if I was lying to him so it was best just to tell him so an argument didn't break out.

"I saw Collin and Brady last night. They're with Sam now" I gritted out through clenched teeth, Seth tensed beside me and small, barley there, tremors rippled over his body.

"what?" he spat out. I could see that this could end badly so I did the best thing I could do to calm him down, which was kiss him. It was slightly awkward and uncomfortable from the way I was sat but Seth responded eagerly either way. Seth picked me up and deposited me onto his lap so that I was straddling him, his tongue probed at my bottom lip, seeking entrance to my mouth, which I gave him. His tongue battled with mine for dominance, his hands grasped my hips pulling me closer to him and also so I was directly over his growing bulge. I ground my hips into him and he groaned and kissed me more urgently. I brought my hands up to his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. This went on until we both had to pull away panting and gasping for breath. I looked at Seth and his hair was dishevelled and his lips were plump and moist, I nearly moaned there and then at the sight of him. He dropped his head onto my shoulder and kissed it softly

"thank you" he whispered, I smiled softly and ran my fingers through his hair

"I just can't believe that Collin and-" he started to rant, but I stopped him.

"shut up Seth, I don't want to talk about them or any of Sam's cult. Lets talk about us for once. So what do you think you'll want to do after school?" I asked, not wanting to talk about Sam or his cult in fear of breaking down in front of Seth. A change of subject was the best thing to do. I heard him sigh and he pulled me back down onto the sofa so that he was spooning me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"whatever you think is best..." he said

"yes, now, what do you want to do after school?" I asked again.

"I don't really know, leather work and wood work has always been my strongest subject in school, so I may do something that lets me work with those materials. What about you, what do you want to do?" he said, trailing his nose across my jaw line.

"well, I've always had this fascination with horses, I used to go horse riding for a while when I was younger-" I started but Seth cut me off

"I never knew you went horse riding, how come you didn't tell us?" he asked

"er- It just never felt important enough to tell everybody about it. so like I said, I have a fascination with horses, I love to ride them, draw them and look after them and because I'm short my dad says I could become a good jockey if I try hard enough. I've always wanted to work with horses so that's what I'll probably do when schools over" I sad dreamily.

"I never knew you were such a horse lover, and I definitely think you could become a jockey, I mean, you're so small and slight, you practically wouldn't make a difference to the horse" he joked. I laughed and he joined in. When we stopped, we lay on the sofa in a blissful silence, revelling in each others presence, until Seth broke it.

"so Bells you know it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" he asked and I nodded in reply "well, I don't want anything, I just want to be able to take my girlfriend out to a fancy restaurant all you need to do is turn up, could you do that for me?" he asked, I could detect the nervousness in his voice, and then I realised this is what he was nervous about when I first opened the door.

"yeah sure Seth, I'd love to" I replied happily, little did he know, his 19th birthday present would be my virginity, the most valuable and most precious thing I had to offer at the time. I pried myself from Seth's steel grip and went into the kitchen to start making myself and Seth some breakfast. I pulled some bacon and eggs out of the fridge and began to cook them. Seth came in a short while after and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and watched me cook. I was finished in a matter of minutes and quickly plated it up, so that I could feed my starving stomach. I placed the plates on the table and tucked in. I looked up and saw Seth wolfing down the meal in front of him, he was finished before I could even finish my first strip of bacon, I continued to eat while he watched me, making me feel slightly self conscious of myself. I stopped eating and gently placed me fork down on the table and glared at him with false anger

"can I help you with something?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him. He looked away sheepishly and mumbled something I didn't hear before slinking off into the living room to watch the TV. I smiled to myself smugly and continued to eat without his stare putting me off eating, I finished quickly and proceeded to wash the plates before joining Seth on the sofa again. Once I had completed that task, I went into the living room o see Seth sprawled out across the sofa fast asleep. I giggled quietly and headed upstairs to have a shower and get dressed while he slept. I hummed to myself as I washed my skin clean and gently massaged the shampoo into my hair. I stayed in the shower until it went cold and then reluctantly pulled myself out of it and into my bedroom to get changed. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a simple white vest top, and then decided to also put on Seth's large black jumper seen as I wasn't able to cuddle him without waking him up. I went back downstairs and Seth was still asleep so I went into the kitchen and began to bake some brownies and muffins to pass the time. Unfortunately I ran out of ingredients and had to quickly go down to the store to pick up some more.

I was browsing around in the baking section, when I bumped into Emily Young, Sam's fiancé. I had heard that she was mauled by a bear in the woods sometime last year, and it cut up the left side of her body pretty badly and I felt terrible for her. I would've been so self conscious and afraid to go outside if it was me, but she actually seemed to take her scars in her stride.

"oh, I'm sorry" I said looking round to her , and my eyes widened. She was absolutely beautiful, the scars may have been there on her face, but she was still unbelievably beautiful and they didn't change a thing. Her cheeks turned a bit darker and I realised she was blushing. _Oh crap _I thought_ I said that out loud_ and I mentally slapped my forehead.

" thank you" she said quietly looking down at her feet "I'm Emily, what's your name?" she asked

"my names Bella. it's a pleasure to meet you" I replied offering my hand out for her to shake, she smiled at me and shook my hand and I smiled back at her.

"oh, you're the Jake's friend aren't you" she said, the smile on my face vanished and I shook my head sadly and her brow furrowed

"I was their friend, but then they all left me" I said bluntly, not really wanting to bring them into the conversation

"but Sam said they were still friends" she said more to herself than to me. I quickly glanced at my phone to check the time at it was almost 12, so the first batch of brownies would be done in a few minutes.

"er- I've got to go. See you soon" I said picking up the ingredient I needed and heading to a check out. I hurried over to my truck and dumped my stuff in the passenger seat before hopping into the driving seat and heading back home.

I pulled up and made a mad dash to the kitchen to retrieve the brownies out f the oven before they burned, but when I got there Seth had already pulled them out and was trying to eat one fresh out of the oven. He hadn't noticed me so I leaned against the door frame watching him struggle to eat the brownie , he popped it into his mouth and then began to jump about the kitchen

"aaaah. Hot hot hot" he said fanning his mouth searching for water, I handed him the glass on the counter, he gave me a quick smile and headed over to the sink quickly

"thanks" he said, before doing a double take "ahhh. Bella, er... I wasn't eating your brownies" he said even though I had caught him red handed. I smirked and raised my eyebrows at him. He looked down sheepishly and he blushed a bit at the fact that I _had_ caught him.

"they're really good Bells" he said.

"suck up" I laughed and started on the muffins , he laughed as well and stood behind me and wrapped his hot arms around my waist.

"keep your paws away from my brownies or things could get very ugly..." I threatened as I saw his hand reach out towards the brownies again, he chuckled and wrapped his arms securely around my waist again and rested his chin on my shoulder.

" I forgot to ask you, how come you were practically crashed out on my sofa?" I asked

"I dunno, I was fine this morning and the BAM suddenly I felt like I hadn't slept in days and had ran a marathon this morning. I was tired, ached everywhere and I feel quite warm. Warmer than usual that is" he said, yawning.

"that sounds like what Jared had before he left us all. Maybe you've caught it too. Go and lie down, I'll bring you some brownie in after I've put the muffins in the oven" I said. He nodded his head lazily and headed back towards the living room. I sighed, upset that he could be ill for his birthday, espically when I was going to give him the best gift he could ever ask for.

**Jacob PoV**

I got to Bella's house just as she was leaving, Sam had told me to go and check up on Seth and make sure he wasn't about to phase in Bella's house. Bella hadn't locked the door, so I quietly let myself in and made my way to the living room to find Seth fast asleep on Bella's sofa. I sighed in relief, it would've been awkward if he was awake... I silently walked over to him and gently placed the back of my hand on his forehead checking for the signature werewolf temperature. He was quite warm, probably about 100 degrees so he would be phasing soon, and if he was spending so much of his time with Bella, she could be too close when something set him off and make him phase and she could be scared for life. I decided, regretfully, that I would have to tell Sam so that we'd have to anger Seth enough to make him phase earlier than intended. I didn't want to have to do that, it had never happened to any of us, we had all just phased on our own accord and we didn't have someone close enough to us to injure them. It was typical that it would have to be Seth who phased early, Bella's only proper friend left and I felt like crying as I left Bella's house and went to Sam's to tell him what would probably be best. He agreed and said we'd do it tomorrow, our conversation didn't last long because an angry looking Emily stormed into the house, glaring furiously at Sam

"you told me that they were still friends" she yelled at him "you lied to me and took all of that girls friends away from her without the bat of a fucking eyelid!" I gasped in shock, I had never heard Emily swear. Ever. I quickly looked over to Sam who seemed panicked and _afraid_.

"I-i-i-I" he stuttered but Emily cut him off.

"no, I don't want your shitty excuses. She's never done anything to you, yet you treat her like she doesn't exist. Doesn't matter now anyway, you're sleeping on the sofa tonight" she spat before storming off upstairs. There was a lot of banging and thuds and then it all went quite, Sam was still staring at the spot ,where Emily had just stood, in complete and utter shock. Emily never yelled or cussed, not even after being with us potty mouthed werewolves, this was a side of Emily I didn't even know existed.

"Sam?" Jared asked stepping closer to him "you okay man?" he placed a cautious hand on Sam's shoulder and shook him slightly. Sam snapped his head around and looked at Jared with pain and loneliness in his eyes and I couldn't feel sorry for him that his imprint had just had a go at him, no, all I could think was _serves the bastard right._

"how can I be alright, Kim hasn't just yelled at you, Kim hasn't just kicked you out of bed!" he said in despair and at his despair a smirk came across my face, as well as Collin's, Brady's, Quil's and Embry's faces which only made my grin widen. I was pretty sure that if Paul and Leah were there, then Leah would've been the first to laugh at him. Jared face instantly lost all of the sympathy it had once held and in it's place was anger.

"don't bring my imprint into this, this is all about you" he spat and stormed out of the house. Sam looked around at our smirking faces and his face, too, filled with anger.

"**go**" he alpha ordered "**and don't come back until tomorrow afternoon**, we have Seth to sort out." We instantly left the house and walked down to first beach were we just sat and talked about everything and nothing.

"what's going to happen to Seth tomorrow?" Collin asked, I looked around and saw all of the other guys looking at me expectantly and I sighed

"Seth's going to phase, right, and we don't know when and he is spending so much time with Bells that something might set him off with her by him and she may get ... in the way. Sam thinks it's best to make him phase earlier, pull him away from Bella and then make him so angry he phases..."I trailed off, not wanting to even imagine what would happen after that.

"but Bella..." Embry said

"Sam doesn't give a shit that she won't have any friends, inconsiderate git" I spat

"you know, you could always step up as alpha" Quil suggested "I'm pretty sure all of us would follow you, I dunno about Jared, but I definitely know Paul and Leah will" I then realised that this was the answer to all of our Bella problems. Quil had struck gold. I would've had to be phased at the same time as some, provoke his wolf and let my wolf take over so it was all wolf fighting. I was bigger and stronger than Sam and it was in my blood to be the alpha, not Sam's,

"yeah I'll do it. I don't want Bella to have to go through everything we've put her through again, especially on her own, since Seth won't be there" I said, my wolf was happy that I was finally going to embrace the alpha position until somebody emerged from the tree's, with a look of pure rage upon his face.

**Longest chapter ever =D I enjoyed this chapter. Seth's birthday tomorrow and it's NOT going to be a happy birthday! I hope you liked this chapter so please review, even it's only a few words, I just love reviews!**

**I don't know when I'll next update this story, school work, le tour de France, parents and my social life are keeping me busy and occupied so I rarely have a lot of free time to myself. I will try as hard as I can to update. I only have two weeks of school left and I'm not going on holiday this summer so I'll be able to update LOADS! So, I ask you again, please review my story xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**The time space between updates might get a bit longer, as I am only allowed to do homework on the laptop ( I'm currently being very sneaky =D) so my updates won't be as frequent.**

**I'm **_**shocked**_** at the number of people who reviewed chapter 7! **_**15 **_**of you reviewed, I've never had that many reviews for any of my stories. Not for one chapter anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or even **_**read**_** my story =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all S.M's. I'm just borrowing the characters from her **

**Here is chapter 8 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay.**_** Enjoy xxx**

**Sam PoV (from the point where Jacob and the other's left his house)**

I was beyond angry, not at my imprint- my Emily, but at myself. I didn't like lying to her, and then she found out and _yelled_ at me! I was ashamed of myself for lying to her, but it was quickly overcome with shock when I realised how angry she was, I had _never_ seen her that angry before and, truth be told, she terrified me. I wanted to make it up to her, I wanted to make her smile again, so i slowly made my way upstairs to where she barricaded herself into our bedroom. I approached the door cautiously when I caught the scent of something salty, it then registered that she was crying and my heart broke in two because I had made her cry. I knocked hesitantly on the door and waited

"Emily, please open the door, I'm sorry. Just open the door, honey" I asked, my voice wavering as the salty smell increased and tears welled in my own eyes.

"why would you do that, to that poor girl, Sam?" she asked her voice soft and quite, no longer holding the anger she had previously, but great sadness that made me weak at the knees. But I couldn't answer, despite that fact that my _imprint_ was asking me something, my wolf was furious with me but I couldn't tell anybody about my secret. I had hidden it from the pack well enough and seen as I was their alpha, they couldn't just leaf through my thoughts like I could do to theirs.

"Em, please" I begged, I heard shuffling come from within the room and the door opened a crack as Emily peered out, glaring at me.

"I don't like fighting with you Sam, but don't think I'm dropping this. I need to get food started for the pack because you _will_ go and get them" she said to me. I smiled widely that she was talking to me and I gladly followed her orders. I headed down stairs and out he door and followed the Guys' scent.

"don't think that this has given you a pass back into bed" Emily barked and slammed the door shut. My smile faltered, but didn't vanish as I headed towards first beach.

I was in the tree line about to step out when their conversation changed to one that I hopped wouldn't have to happen for a while. A _long_ while. luckily I was stood downwind from them so they wouldn't smell me and catch me eavesdropping on a conversation I wasn't meant to hear.

"but Bella..." Embry said

"Sam doesn't give a shit that she won't have any friends, inconsiderate git" Jacob spat out. I was shocked, I knew most of the pack weren't my biggest fans, but I was their alpha and I couldn't believe that they would say something like that about me. It was rude to talk about me behind my back and it was disrespectful to their alpha, I was seething.

"you know, you could always step up as alpha" Quil suggested to Jacob "I'm pretty sure all of us would follow you, I dunno about Jared, but I definitely know Paul and Leah will." I then realised that their conversation was taking a juristic turn for the worse. The pack was planning to overthrow me, _Jacob Black _was planning to overthrow me! I knew and understood that I wasn't _meant _to be the alpha, I was just the stand in until Jacob phased, but he didn't want the position at first so I had to continue with my alpha duties. That was a gigantic mistake because my wolf had grown attached to the title and was furious that Jacob was even _thinking_ of taking the alpha position away from him. I stayed in the trees watching as Jake mauled over the idea of challenging me for alpha position and my wolf paced in anticipation of the verdict.

"yeah I'll do it. I don't want Bella to have to go through everything we've put her through again, especially on her own, since Seth won't be there" Jacob said. My wolf howled in both delight and anger at the fact that somebody was _finally_ challenging him for the alpha position, as he hadn't had a worthy enough fight in ages. But then I realised, Jacob's wolf was bigger, faster and stronger than my wolf, I wouldn't have been able to defeat him, so I came up with sneaky trick. I emerged from the trees and they all turned around to look at me, they all looked pretty scared as I was pretty sure that I looked as angry as hell.

"well boys, it's nice to know that you think so much of me" I said sarcastically glaring at them all, they all looked down, trying to shake off my alpha glare without success.

"so, you finally want to become alpha Jake? What a coincidence, right?" I spat, he began to shake slightly as my glare practically began to burn wholes in him "well I'm sorry to spoil your fun, but **you will not even try to take over the alpha position until I am finished**" I alpha ordered him. He growled and tried to fight the alpha order, but it was too strong and he reluctantly obeyed, I then turned my glare to the rest of the pack that was present. "**you will **_**all**_** help with Seth's phasing tomorrow, whether you like it or not**" I ordered them all before turning on my heel and running into the forest. To think about what will happen after the week is up, ad what will Jacob do then. He could've effectively banished me from the pack, but deep down I knew that he was just too kind-hearted to do that to somebody, even me. I felt all of their angry glares on my back and all I could think to myself was _I need to find Leah and Paul. _

**Bella PoV (Seth's birthday)**

It was Seth's birthday and I was nervous as hell. he had gone home late the previous night not feeling very well and I didn't want him to be ill, because he might not feel like taking his _gift_ from me and I was scared of the rejection if he said no. I had gone over to his house around lunch time feeling like a bundle of nerves, his parents were out and _Leah_ was probably somewhere with Paul, last time I saw her, or even talked to her, she was still completely hung up and Jared, but now they both had new partners. It unnerved me how quickly they could both move on from each other.

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door, balancing the cake I had brought over, on my free hand. Seth opened the door with a wide grin on his face and stepped forward to kiss me, but I put my hand up, blocking him from coming any closer and he frowned, so I rolled my eyes

"cake, Seth. You'll squash it" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was, it was big enough. He looked down sheepishly and stepped aside to let me through. I walked into the kitchen and placed the cake on the table. No sooner had it left my hands, I was scooped up into Seth's arms and he crashed his lips to mine. I pulled myself closer to him as he walked us over to the sofa and placed me down, gently onto it. I rolled onto my side so that Seth could also fit onto it, the sofa dipped slightly under his weight, but that made me move closer to him so we were chest to chest. It was only then I noticed that he hadn't put a t-shirt on and his beautiful russet skin, my fingers glided over his chest and he shuddered. I smirked and did it again, and like the last time, he shuddered, but _unlike_ the last time, he kissed me fiercely. His warm hands gripped my hips and pulled my closer to him, whilst I wound my fingers into his hair. His hands drifted up from my hips, and up my sides which made me shiver. I pulled away from him, he gave me a questioning look and I shook my head before he asked me anything.

"you told me you didn't want anything for your birthday, I probably would've done the same and you would've got me something anyway. I knew you wouldn't appreciate something brought as much as something made, but I haven't even made you anything" I said, he still looked confused so I continued, a blush rising on my cheeks so i rested my head on his shoulder. "my gift to you is my –my virginity, Seth. Because trust and love you so much" I said quietly. It was quiet for a couple of seconds after and I thought I had said or done something wrong. I felt him pull back and I looked up at him, he was smiling brightly and I could see the love and adoration in his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Bells, not even a billion pounds could beat that gift. I love you, more than anything, but are you sure? I mean..." he said

"I'm sure Seth. I couldn't imagine my first time with a better person" I whispered. He kissed me again and led me upstairs to his room.

**(A/N I'm not going to do a lemon, I don't feel comfortable with it, so you'll just have to imagine what happens until I have enough writing experience and confidence to write one. Sorry xxx)**

Most people would say that their first time was special, romantic or a drunken mistake; my first time was neither of those. It was _awkward_. Me nor Seth knew what we were doing or how _things_ should be done, it made me wish that I was still friends with Leah because she would've given me advice and tips on what I should and shouldn't do. It was painful and hurt like a bitch, but then all I could feel was pleasure; I felt like I was floating in cloud 9, it was unbelievable. We did it 2 more times afterwards, but then Seth ran out of condoms, so we decided to eat something and have a rest. I thought it was going to be tense and awkward to be with each other afterwards, but if anything, it was even better. We were constantly touching, whether it was his hand resting against the small of my back or he was leaning over me to get something from a high shelf. After lunch we headed back up to his room to sleep. Seth wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back against his chest, I sighed happily and feel asleep.

**Seth PoV **

I watched Bella sleep peacefully in my arms for a while before I decided to seize the opportunity to get more condoms. I carefully pried my arms from her and headed down stairs, tossing some cargo pants and a T-shirt on before leaving the house. I couldn't get the goofy smile that I knew was gracing my face with its presence, off my face, but to be honest, I didn't care I was just too happy to let anything spoil that. I was walking to the store when I came across Paul and Leah wrapped up in each other, I rolled my eyes but continued to practically skip down the street.

"hey Paul, Leah" I greeted them as I passed. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I grew a second head, I sighed and rolled my eyes, my goofy smile never leaving my face. I carried on walking towards the store when I was blocked by Jake, Embry and Quil. I raised an eyebrow at them and tried to side step them, but they wouldn't let me pass, my smile faltered a bit and my brow furrowed. _Why are they doing this now. They haven't talked to us in ages and the day that I have sex with Bella and feel happier than ever, they have to come along and ruin it! _I thought to myself in annoyance, I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets

"can I help you?" I asked politely

"it's not safe for you to be around Bella, you could hurt her physically and emotionally" Jacob informed me. I stared at him in shock, the smile that I thought I would wear all day, vanished replaced by an angry frown

"I'm not you, Black, _I'm_ not going to leave her, so if you excuse me, I need to get somewhere" I said, trying to get past them again, but not to avail. I sighed in frustration; they were really ruining my good mood.

"we're not going to let you go back to Bella" Embry told me, I scowled at him and a small tremor ran up my arms. I gritted my teeth and tried not to punch them so I focused on a rock that was lying on the path in front of me.

"yes I am, so please move" I spat out.

"I don't even know why you like her, she's damaged goods. She acted like a baby when we found better friends" Jared said. I looked up and saw that the whole of Sam's cult were there. My arms began to shake as the words that Jared had spoken, finally sunk in. I glared at them all and saw _sympathy _and _remorse_ in their eyes, all apart from Sam's. His eyes held amusement at my now obvious anger about them talking about Bella like she was nothing.

"shut the fuck up, you _know_ what she went through. You all made it 8 times worse" I spat, my shaking getting worse. They all turned around and looked at Sam, he nodded his head and Jared and Paul came over to me and grabbed my arms.

"get the fuck off of me" I yelled, trying to kick them. They hauled me over into the forest, with Leah trailing behind them both.

"Leah, get them off me" I asked, she looked at me and shook her head. That angered me, she wouldn't even help me, her own _brother_. I knew we hadn't been too friendly with each other the past couple of weeks, well, ever since she joined the cult, but she was still my sister. Jared and Paul let go of me and I fell to the floor in pain as my body began to blur. I tried fighting whatever was trying to take over me, and I was winning, that is, until Leah spoke up.

"looks like you'll be leaving Bella now then" she said and that was the final straw. I burst out of my skin and glared at the whole cult who had appeared in the forest. They all headed into the tree's and came back out as huge wolves.

_What the- _I said

_The legends are true, Seth, we're the protectors of La Push _Sam said. I snarled when I heard him and I could've sworn I heard a few others.

_Enough, I am your alpha Seth, you will respect me _he said. I whimpered at the thought of having to follow and do whatever Sam says.

_Is this why you guys left us all? _ I asked

_Yeah, sorry man. We wanted to talk to you, but we weren't allowed _Collin said, Brady nodded his head in agreement

_Why couldn't you? _I questioned. Leah was about to answer, but Sam got there first

_I alpha ordered them. And _unfortunately _I've got to do the same for you. __**You will not see, speak nor acknowledge Bella, avoid speaking to people other than family and the pack, imprints and all**_ Sam ordered me. I felt his alpha order weigh heavy on my shoulders as I tried to fight it off, but teamed with his alpha stare, I had to submit.

_You've got to let me see her, please _I begged, replaying what we did before this happened. I whimpered and sunk down to the floor _please_ I asked again

_**No**_ he barked. Leah growled at him.

_She'll hate me, she'll be heartbroken. She have me her Fuckin' VIRGINITY!_ I screamed, I looked over the pack and they all had tears in their eyes, apart from a large black wolf who seemed to be smirking. Sam.

_I will not tell you again Seth, no means no _he said. Huge fat tears welled up in my eyes and then rolled down my face. I whimpered before darting off into the forest running back to my house.

I watched from the tree line and was surprised that I could hear everything that was going on in the house clearly, as if I was in there too. I heard the floor boards of my room creak and Bella call out my name a few times. When I didn't reply, I heard rustling and then her running down the stairs and into her truck. She looked worried and I felt my heart shatter. She reversed out of the drive and headed home. I howled out my sorrows and ran off further and deeper into the forest, hoping that the pain I was feeling would go away soon.

**I only have a couple of days left of school now! So bare with me! I know that this chapter wasn't long, but I could feel that the quality was lagging towards the end so I didn't want to spoil it by writing when I didn't feel like a certain part should be in this chapter. I would still appreciate it if you review though =D xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's now the summer and a lot of other writers say that they'll have more time to type and such, but, to be frank, I won't be. I'm not going on holiday but, I **_**do**_** have a social life and things to do and the weather is nice at the moment in England to I'm making the most of it instead of staying cooped up inside in front of a laptop, because I don't know when the good weather will end. I hope you understand.**

**17 reviews! Thank you sooooo much, they mean a lot to me. Also I want to say thanks to all of the people who read m story and favourited it or added it to their alert list, it made me exceptionally happy :D**

**This is going to be my favourite chapter, but the most difficult to write! Bella finally- no, I'm gonna be mean and not tell you, you've gotta read to find out what happens (even if it's slightly obvious, if I do say so myself )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all S.M's . I'm just borrowing the characters from her**

**Here is chapter 9 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay**_**. I hope you enjoy it xxx**

**Bella PoV**

When I woke up, I couldn't find Seth anywhere. I called out his name and searched the house and couldn't find him. So I left the house in a fluster. _Didn't he like the sex? Was he regretting it? was I bad at it? is it my fault that he's gone without an explanation? _All those thoughts swirled around my head as I reversed out of his drive and headed home; getting more and more upset the further I got away from Seth's. I was broken out of my train of thought my a loud and empty howl that came from the forest, I stared out the window for a moment before I picked up the speed. I pulled up onto my drive and dashed inside of the house and straight to the phone. I quickly dialled Seth's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up. It rang out four times before it went to answer machine and I let out a shaky sigh before speaking.

"er- hey...Seth. erm i-i-I was just wondering if you're ok-okay. You didn't leave a message this morning when you left sooo... er, yeah. Call me back? See you" I quickly said and then hung up. Luckily for me, Charlie was out on a five day fishing trip so he wouldn't have to see me sat by the phone, waiting for the boy I had given myself to, to call me back.

Every hour or two, I would call again, get to voice-mail again and leave a message again, and get no reply. _Again_. I spent two days sat by that god forsaken phone waiting for him to call me back, I didn't eat or sleep and I felt ill. On the third day, I made the a decision that I should've made two day previous. I got into my truck and headed towards Seth's house.

On the way there, I passed Sam and his cult and I almost didn't notice him. He had his hair cut shorter, he had grown some more, he seemed even buffer and he had the cult's tattoo. i stared in shock as the evidence that Seth was no longer my friend, no longer my confidant, no longer my boyfriend. They continued walking down the street and I thanked the spirits that they hadn't noticed me as I broke down into tears. I eventually pulled myself together and headed home, thinking about what I was going to do, as there wasn't really a lot left in La Push for me, other than Charlie. I pulled up onto my drive and headed inside, quite happy about Charlie's five day fishing trip as it allowed me to think about my plans and my future. I sat down on the sofa and picked up the note pad and pen on the coffee table and began to write out my options, I came up with three choices/options

Live with family somewhere not La Push or Washington

Move away and go to University in some foreign state, not La Push or Washington

Get the hell outta La Push and Washington

Not very good options, looking back, but at the time those were the only ones that made sense; running away. They all seemed like fairly good choices and I was choosing which one I would go ahead with when a knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I put the note pad and pen back on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. I opened it and on my doorstep stood my former best friends Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black, but no Seth.

"what do you want?" I snapped, and they both looked like they were about to cry and I instantly felt guilt flood through me for making them upset, until I realised that they deserved my brutality and harshness.

"we're really sorry Bella, Seth is too but he couldn-" Leah started before I cut her off

"I'm sure he is. So you've said sorry you can go now, I have ..._stuff_ to figure out" I said glancing around the house

"Bells, please listen, we saw you crying, back there, and we wanted to know if you're okay? we're really sorry we left you. Will you please let us in to explain ourselves?" Jacob asked trying to step inside of the house but I slammed the door in his face.

"no I'm not okay. Happy now? Anyway, goodbye" I yelled "I'll see you in a few years" I muttered the last part, and went back to my note pad to go over my options a final time. They all resulted in me leaving La Push, leaving Washington all together and there was nothing really holding me back or stopping me from leaving, so I decided that I would leave La Push the next day. I began to draft out the letter I was going to leave For Charlie, as I was going to be gone before he would've gotten back. once I was satisfied with that, I headed off upstairs and pulled out my suitcase from underneath my bed and began to fold up all of my clothes and such and place them within the suitcase. I then went downstairs and looked in the cupboard beneath the stairs to look for the old cardboard boxes we used when we first moved into the house. they weren't that difficult to find, and I was soon carting them off upstairs to be filled with my books and DVD's and other belongings that didn't really fit our belong in my suitcase. I filled about 3 large boxes with books and DVD's and another 4 boxes with other necessities such as photo albums and shoes and such. I then began the difficult task of taking them all downstairs and putting them into the truck bed, ready for the next day's journey.

I had managed to drag them out onto the porch, where I sat down huffing and puffing, trying to catch my breath after the task which I had just done, felt like I had ran a marathon, when no other than Sam Uley came walking out of the trees towards me with a smug, knowing smirk plastered on his face. I felt hate and anger rise up inside of myself as he got closer and closer to me, that man had taken all of my childhood friends away from me and didn't seem to even care. Hell, he even took my boyfriend away and seemed closer to skipping for joy, than feeling guilty or upset.

"need some help, little girl?" he asked gesturing towards the boxes scattered around on my porch. I glared at him, but gave a short, single nod of my head. He smirked at me before bending down to pick up some of the boxes. He quickly had everything placed and ready in my truck bed and I mumbled out a thanks before heading back inside, slamming the door behind me in annoyance at the man that had just saved me a lot of physical back ache. He didn't even appear to know/ care that he had helped with the shattering of my heart, multiple times, and even if he did, he simply didn't seem to give a flying shit. I sat on the sofa in the dark, seething and fuming before finally going upstairs to get some sleep, as I knew I would need it for the next day.

When I woke up, I didn't get up straight away and go bounding downstairs for my breakfast like I usually did, instead I lay in my bed dreading what I would have to go through that day. I knew it was going to go on forever and I knew that Charlie would be extremely upset and hurt that I couldn't even wait until he would've gotten back, to say goodbye. But I just couldn't last another day in our house, in La Push because there were way too many wonderful memories of me and Seth and my former friends joking around and having a good time, it was killing me.

After an hour of moping around in my bed, re-considering my decision again and again, I finally dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I had to use the plain soap and shower jell, as I had packed my strawberries and cream body wash and vanilla shampoo and conditioner. After I had washed myself and my hair, i turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower and quickly dried myself down and made a quick dash to my bedroom, where I had a comfortable travelling outfit set out ready. I put that on and then sat in front of the mirror and brushed my hair before drying it. it didn't take too long, and once it was dry I scrapped it up into a high pony-tail, to keep it out of my way when I was driving. Then it hit me- _where_ was I driving _too_? I stopped in my tracks and began to frantically tick off names of people I could and couldn't visit. I certainly wasn't go to move out of my dad's house on the rez just so I could live with another family member on the rez, so I was going to have to be family from my mom's side, but I hardly knew any of them. The only two people I knew well enough to ask if I could stay with them from my mom's side were my Aunt Jody and my Nanny Mai, but I had only ever me them once at my mom's funeral. Anyways, Aunt Jody is a traveller she never settles down in one place for too long and the last I heard of her at the time, she was in some remote rainforest in Peru, as for Nanny Mai, they all say she's gone crazy from living on her Ranch in Texas all alone since her husband died in an accident involving a bull, 20 years ago. I thought about whether my Nan Mai would even want me there, but she seemed to like me enough at my moms funeral, so I thought it was worth a try as she couldn't just ring Charlie up and tell him to collect me, because they never got on and my Nan didn't even have a phone then.

After I had solved that ... _problem_ I continued getting ready for my departure of Washington. I pulled a few snacks out of the cubboard in the kitchen, for the journey that I was about to embark on, and did a final sweep of the house, making sure all of the windows were locked and then saying goodbye to my childhood home. I placed the letter that I had written the night before for Charlie, on the table and exited the house for the final time, I locked the door behind me and placed my key in one of the hanging baskets on the porch and took one last look at the house I Had grown to love over the years, before heading over to my truck, starting the engine and driving out of La Push for good.

**it's a short chapter because I felt that it should end there. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so you'll just have to bear with me. I had a huge amount of difficulty writing this chapter and I know it's not my best but I hope that you'll still review :D xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**We have bad weather at the moment, so I've decided to write as many chapters as possible, but they won't all be updated all in one go, 'cause I'd like to have **_**some**_** reviews =D**

**Your reviews for chapter 9 were amazing! I thought it was a pretty crappy chapter and that nobody would review, but you did and I love you so much :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all S.M's. I'm just borrowing the characters from her**

**Here is Chapter 10 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay. **_**Enjoy xxx**

**Seth PoV**

I hadn't seen Bella since my birthday, the day we both had sex for the first time, and I was ever so slowly going crazy with worry. Sam's ridiculous Alpha order prevented me from picking up the phone when she called or reply to her texts when she texted me, because that was _acknowledging _her, something I wasn't allowed to do in case I "hurt" her. I knew that, that wasn't the real reason why Sam was keeping us all away from Bella, because he allowed us to talk to and see some of our other friends, whereas with Bella, we couldn't even acknowledge her. I tried to pick at Sam's mind once when we were phased to see if I could uncover the real reason why Sam was being such a bastard, but he felt me probing his mind and phased back, not before threatening me though. My sister and Jake had gone over to Bella's house the previous day and had tried to talk to her, but she was having none of it and slammed the door in Jake's face and then mumbling something about seeing them in a few years? I had tried to go with them, but because Sam's alpha order was still fairly fresh and weighed me down the minute I thought about seeing Bella, I could do nothing but follow it. but with Jake and Leah, Sam had alpha ordered them a few weeks ago so it wasn't as strong and forceful as it was when he first issued it. that meant they could easily disobey that order.

The whole pack was hanging around outside of Sam's house waiting for Sam to start the meeting and Emily to bring the food out, when an hysterical Charlie pulled up. I looked at him in confusion when I saw that he had been crying, and Charlie Swan never cries, he hadn't even cried that much when he found out his wife died, and if he did, it wasn't in front of people. When I looked at him then, the tears were freely flowing down his face and his eyes were bright red from the sheer amount of crying he had done. He marched towards with his fists clenched at the side of his body, a piece of paper in one of them.

"what the fuck has she ever done to you?" he yelled at us, glaring viciously at every single one of us before settling his murderous eyes on me.

"what are you talking about, Sir?" Sam said

"it's all your fault, you inconsiderate asshole. She was happy, with all of her – her _friends_, but you come along and pluck them off one by one!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Sam but never tearing his gaze off of me. everyone, but me, was watching Charlie, to see what he would do next, but I was watching Sam and saw a smug smile play at the corner of his mouth.

"what do you mean, Chali-" Jake said, but Charlie cut him off

"chief Swan, to you" Charlie spat, and I saw the hurt flash through Jake's eyes, he had never had to call him that before, and I knew from what Bella had told me, it usually meant he didn't really like you. I felt bad for Jake.

"what I mean is, she's g- she's g-g-_gone _, Left, and it's all because of you" he said and chucked the piece of paper that was in his hands at us before heading back to his car and driving away.

I stood there, letting what Charlie had just said seep in. _she's __**gone!**_ I thought to myself. _No, she wouldn't just leave, would she? _I leant forward and picked up the piece of paper that Charlie had thrown at us, and quickly whipped off my shorts and tied them around my ankle before I phased and took off running towards Bella's house, with the whole pack hot on my heels, not trying to stop me from going to Bella's, but to see for themselves if what Charlie had said was really true or not, but I didn't think he would make up something as bad as that. I skidded to a halt outside of Bella's house and noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't on the drive, nor was Bella's Truck. I listened for the sound of a heart beat or somebody breathing within the house, but I could hear nothing. I phased back and hurriedly pulled my shorts back on to take a closer look. Just like Charlie had said, Bella was gone, but I didn't want to believe it. I ran up to the front door and searched for the spare key frantically and eventually found it in one of the hanging baskets, I quickly unlocked the door and went inside. I went through every room downstairs hoping that she would jump out yelling "surprise!", but that didn't happen. I then went upstairs, straight to her room, and found the walls void of all photos, her wardrobe and chest-of-draws empty, and all of her prized possessions gone along with her.

"no" I whispered looking around her room with my eyes "no, no, no, no ,no" I chanted as the tears welled up in my eyes and I collapsed to the floor crying like a baby, but I didn't care, the love of my life, my Bella was gone and I didn't even know where she had gone too. The sound of me hitting the floor must've caught the packs attention, because I few seconds later I heard the thunder of their feet hitting the stairs. Leah, Jake and Paul entered Bella's room, whilst the others stood in the door way looking around in shock. i pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees as more and more tears streamed down my face.

"Bella" I sobbed, feeling my heart shatter. I was vaguely aware of Leah crouched down beside me, trying to comfort me, even though she was crying herself at the loss of one of her best friends. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her side, hugging me gently as I cried onto her shoulder. Jake had made everyone go downstairs as me and Leah cried out our Pain and distress of losing the girl who meant so much to both of us. It was then I remembered the piece of paper that Charlie had thrown at us, I fished it out of my back pocket, trying to stop the tears from falling and blurring up my visions as I tried to read what it said.

"what's that Seth?" Leah sniffled

"it's the paper- _letter _- that Charlie threw at us" I said, wiping away a few tears.

"what's it say?" she asked. I shrugged and handed to her and she read it aloud to me, and most likely the rest of the pack, who were waiting downstairs.

"it says;

_Charlie_

_I'm so sorry for going before you even had the chance to get back from your fishing trip, but I just couldn't stand being on my own. They've all gone now, I'm alone so I didn't see the point in staying in a place that held too many wonderful memorise that would only just remind me of what I once had. _

_I don't know what I've done to make them leave me, not talk to me and ignore me and next time you see them, can you do me the favour of apologising to them for me, I truly didn't mean for them to become so upset and angry enough with me to make them leave me. _

_Make sure you take care of yourself Charlie, I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you from….. where I'll be staying (that's if she has a phone) and I'll give you more details then._

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this Daddy, it was just too much_

_Love Bella" _Leah read out, her voice cracking slightly when she got to the part when she asked Charlie to apologies to us for her. Leah chucked the note onto the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as she cried uncontrollably into the crook of my neck I returned Leah's embrace, rubbing her back trying to make her calm down without success and tears of my own left tracks down my face

We sat like that for a good 10 minutes and once I had finished crying anger coursed through my veins as I stormed downstairs to where Sam sat looking fairly _pleased_ with himself.

"this wasn't her fault!" I screamed kicking the coffee table so hard that it splintered and cracked, as I glared daggers at him with my tear filled eyes.

"Seth, calm down, it'll be okay" Leah said, I hadn't noticed that she had followed me downstairs.

"no, Leah, it won't be okay. It'll never be okay again. She left because she thought it was her that made us all leave her. She feels guilty because she thought it was her" I sobbed the last bit and took a shaky breath in before continuing "but that's not true… we had to leave her to keep this god damn curse a fucking secret! I should've screwed your orders, fought against them harder" I said pointing at Sam who began to smirk "I could've told her, could've _imprinted _on her but your fucking orders kept me away from her, so now I'll never know!"

"Seth, you may not have imprinted on her, that would only cause you_ both_ more heart ache. There was no way you could've broken Sam's orders anyway, especially being a new wolf" Leah said, trying to comfort me, even though I knew that deep down she knew what I was saying could've worked.

"I could've tried, don't you get that? I could've imprinted on her and we would've been able to forget this whole mess, she would still be here!" I whined

"I should've just taken over the alpha position sooner" Jake said remorsefully, staring at Sam intensely.

"yeah, you should've" I sneered, letting a grim smirk spread across my face

"Seth, dude, I _am_ sorry. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me refusing the alpha position" he said trying to pull me into a manly hug, but I was having none of it.

"get off me!" I screamed and ran outside off the house, where I saw a crying Leah sat on the porch with Paul comforting her. I stared off into the distance for a while before speaking again.

"we were more than just boyfriends and girlfriend, we were best friends. She trusted me like she trusted no other person before. She told me everything about herself and I told her everything about myself. There was never a dull moment with her, even when she was in a bad mood when you guys left, she was still the best company I could ask for" I whispered before turning my stare around to Sam who had left the house, along with the rest of the pack, and was leaning casually against the porch railings.

"and now she's gone and it's all your fucking fault" I yelled at him and began to shake

"Seth calm down" he ordered, his stupid smirk had left his place and I thanked the spirits

"calm down?" I asked incredulously "how the hell am I meant to calm down? I just lost my best friend, my _girl_friend all thanks to you" I shouted

"she was our friends too" Collin said, trying to defend everyone.

"huh, really" I said raising an eyebrow, my shaking had yet to cease their shaking, "did you know that she could hardly speak any of your names without tears in her eyes? Or that she dislikes going to see her mom's side of the family because they all look like her so much? Or that she couldn't bloody _function_ for a good few days after you all went, one by one?" I yelled, my temper was rising rapidly yet again. Collin shook his head and stared at his shoes and I snorted

"precisely. You weren't there, you all weren't there. You weren't there when I went round her house one morning to find that she had been _drinking _the night before because Jake and Quil refused to look at her, you weren't there when she said what she'd like to do in the future, you weren't there to comfort her or get to know her really and truly, you weren't there to be the best friends you could've been…" I could feel my eyes welling up with tears again as I drew in a shaky breath before continuing my rant "you were never there to make her smile and laugh without a Care in the world, you weren't there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart when Leah left, because honestly, if you were, you'd all be crying now and you'd feel as helpless as I did.

**You all were never there**. So don't you ever, _ever_, fucking say she was a friend to you like she was to me, because she wasn't" I spat and my shaking got worse

"Seth, calm down" Sam ordered, but I was in my swirling pool of anger and hatred, far too deep for his alpha orders to work on me.

"don't you say a fucking word. Do you know what you've done?" I asked stalking towards him, he took a step back and I took another step forward and balled up my fists ready to punch him, Brady and Jared tried to pull me away from him but I just shrugged them off.

"you- y-you _killed_ her, fuck, you've killed _me!_" I yell

"I broke so many promises to her, we were going to travel the world, just the two of us, but we can't now, because she's gone and I'm stuck here forever, turning into an over grown dog. And it's all because of you" I yelled and finally let my wolf take over me. I phased and sent Sam flying backwards into the side of Bella's house –Bella's _old_ house- and took off running.

I tried to pick up her scent and follow it, but the rain must have washed it away, because I couldn't find it. I let out a sad mournful howl and decided to kill time by running patrol, with my mind fixated on the goings on that had happened that day. I was pretty sure Charlie hated me and the whole of the pack for leaving Bella, and I hated me and the whole pack to. Mainly one person. Samuel _fucking_ Uley! It was all his fault, if it wasn't for him, Bella would've still been with me, she would've never left but _Sam_ had to go and ruin that.

I was in the middle of my own little rant when I felt Jake and Sam phase in and I was immedietly greeted by Jacobs vicious taunting.

_You know, I've heard the Emily has been seeing that Mike Newton kid from Forks, did you know that Sam? _ he said and Sam just growled in response. It was then I realised that Jake was going to challenge Sam for alpha position. I felt some happiness course through me, which was quickly replaced by anger because that could've happened sooner and Bella would've still been there. Jacob continued to make up lies about Emily cheating on him and general things that got his wolf all rallied up, until, finally, Sam's wolf came out to play. Jake howled to single to the rest of the pack that they could phase in so that they could sort of referee the fight between the two of them, make sure it was fair. We all headed off towards the clearing they had gone to and formed a circle around the two alphas so they couldn't just run away from the fight. Once we were all in place, Jake let his wolf take over and they began to fight.

Sam pounced on Jake, but he easily kicked him off, but not before getting a good scratch along Sam's underbelly. That pissed Sam's wolf off even more and he faked a dive to the right but went left instead, catching Jake by surprise and knocked him over. They rolled about biting, snapping and clawing at each other, inflicting more and more damage to each other with each passing minute. Neither had them had tried to escape or runaway or even cheat so far, so the fight was going pretty. Jake pounced on Sam and had him pinned, Sam frantically tried to escape from the vulnerable position he was in, without success and Jake lowered his head to Sam's neck and bit down. Sam whimpered and then tried to break away from him by squirming and wriggling about, but the only way that Jake would've let him go was if he submitted to him. That went on for 15 minutes before Sam finally submitted to Jake and even then, he wasn't too happy with how the whole thing had turned out. Jake stood up tall whilst the rest of the pack and I, bowed down showing our necks which was a sign submission towards our new alpha. A wolfish smile appeared on Jake's face and he howled for joy at his new alpha position, and everyone else, apart from me and Sam, joined in with him. Once the howling session had ended Jake suddenly went very serious as he looked at Sam

_**So, Sam, do you want to explain to me why you kept us away from Bella? **_He said, issuing his first ever alpha order to find out the reason why Sam had broken Bella Swan.

**I guess you'll be finding out why Sam hates Bella so much in the next chapter =D**

**I hope you liked this chapter because I sure did. Please review for me xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woooooo, London Olympics!i loved the opening ceremony, Rowan Atkinso was hilarious with the Chariots of fire Mr. Bean sketch, i've never laughed so hard in my life! Does anybody have tickets to see any of the events? And to what events?**

**There were so many reviews! I was gobsmacked when I had a look on fanfiction to see that I had **_**26**_** reviews for just **_**one**_** chapter, I nearly fell out of my chair, I was **_**that**_** excited and squealy about it, you made my day and I'm going to say thank you to everyone who read it and a thank you too:**

**Shirosaki- Yuki, Kathy Hiester, otherworlder81, TINKGIRL, alikas kuuipo, YankeeGirlNJ, miss-glitz, Qahla Kwoli, viola1701e, lightbabe, WandaIan4ever, .liars, Liz, Goddess Of Darkness 97, Twisted Musalih, KK1999, Vampirate3456, blackenedwolf, Gothic Saku-chan, Shans97, animelover14, Neave Kaeth, Friday-august-thirteenth, BigTimeGleekBTR and LAUREN3638 for your reviews! They were **_**all**_** EPIC! Thank you so much xxx**

**I left you on an extremely mean cliff hanger at the end of chapter 10 ( =D ) and I was going to leave it for another couple of days before I updated again, but the story, literally, kept calling to me and telling me to type, type, type away! I thought I was going crazy! I eventually gave into my inner demons and began to start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all S.M's. I'm just borrowing the characters from her**

**Now, on with chapter 11 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay**_**. I **_**really **_**hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Seth PoV**

_**So, Sam do you want to explain to us why you kept us away from Bella? **_Jake said, using his first ever alpha order to find out the reason why Sam had broken Bella Swan, but I could see him fighting the order, trying to shield his mind to stop the truth from coming out. He snarled, and growled as Jake stared him down, forcing the truth out of him. With one final snarl, Sam's wolf gave up and admitted defeat.

_Well?_ Jake asked, Sam huffed and looked around at everything other than the pack

_I'm related to Bella_ he mumbled and both me and Jake snarled.

_There's more, I can sense it, and if you don't tell us soon, I won't stop the packing from beating you to within an inch of your life _Jake spat, and the rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement to his threat

_You better tell us Sam, I don't want to hurt you _Jared said softly

_Fine, but I'n not telling you in wolf form _he said and phased back. we all followed suit and sat down looking at Sam expectantly as he paced around the clearing, running is hands through his hair and across his face.

"I'm Be-_Bella's _older brother, the women who you thought was my mother, wasn't really. Renee Swan is- _was. _She had an affair with Joshua Uley and when she realised that I wasn't Charlie's, it was too late, I was already born. She didn't want me and decided to hand me over to my dad and left" he said, looked around at the pack and Jared and Leah had tears in their eyes and looked at him with sympathy, but I didn't hold an ounce of it.

"that doesn't give you a reason to hate Bella though" I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep control of my shaking fists.

"I'm not finished" he fired back before he continued "a couple of months after she had me, she became pregnant with Bella, but this time she _was_ carrying Charlie's child. As I was growing up, my dad looked after me, and would always remind me that Renee didn't want either of us and that she would much rather go and play happy family's Charlie and baby Bella. I didn't know until recently that he had actually imprinted on Renee but never told her, it drove him crazy seeing her with another man but he didn't want to ruin it. eventually my dad just left La Push and me and the Council looked after me, while Bella had it all; a home, a family and parents who loved her. I was jealous, everyone seemed to always be focused on her and love her, where as I was just the bastard child that nobody wanted. You don't remember, but I was actually friends with you all before Bella came along and when my selfish mother and my grandmother – _Bella's_ Grandmother- died she came and hung around with us. You all forgot about me, and instantly fell in love with her. I was _glad_ that she had felt the pain that I had felt knowing that Renee had left her too, that was short lived though, because both you and the council took pity on her and the council would often forget to find me a place to sleep and give me food to eat. I didn't see what was so special about her and over the years, became to dislike her more and more. Even after a few years you still practically waited on her hand and foot, and completely ignored me. when I was older, it angered me enough to make me phase. The council didn't even know I had phased until I eventually phased back after being missing for three weeks because they had better things to do than help me through the phase. All I ever wanted was for someone to love me, consider me family and I was overjoyed that I had imprinted, but all my anger is caused by Bella. I have wanted to make her feel the pain of being forgotten, left alone and left to fend for herself ever since I phased…." He said and I was in shock, I never knew that, and I felt pity and guilt flood through me until he finished what he was saying.

"….. and I succeeded" he finished with a smirk, it made me, Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry phase, Jake was close to phasing but he kept it all under control

"that's you excuse? You were _Jealous_!" he roared

"it was more than that, I was _forgotten_, unwanted and left alone all because of her. I was over the moon when the council, eventually, told me that more would be phasing, because I would finally have the family that I have always wanted" he tried to defend himself, glaring and Jake. I snarled and prayed that Jake didn't take pity on him, because he didn't deserve it

_Damn right there Seth_ Embry said and the others either nodded or agreed

"you know, if you would've told her that you were her brother, she would've accepted you. She always wanted another sibling, she hated being an only child. If you had only gotten to know her, you would've liked her, she would've liked you and none of this would've happened" Jake said shaking his head from side to side "she would've fought for you to be a part of their family, but your dad filled your head with lies and _anger_ towards her and Renee that it clouded all thoughts to try and _see_ if those lies were even true. But you didn't. this all could've been avoided if you hadn't been so hell bent on making Bella's life- and effectively ours in one way or another- a living hell, because you were jealous." Jake says. He looks at Sam with hatred and disappointment shining in his eyes before signalling to us to follow him. We all growl or snarl as we pass Sam and take off running after Jacob.

We all felt the shift in the air as Sam phased in, but we couldn't hear any of his thoughts.

_He's chosen to not be a part of this pack. He'll end up coming back but he currently wants to be alone _Jake said to us in monotone

_you okay Jake?_ Quil asked, concerned for his friend

_my wolf is a bit downhearted that a member of his pack actually left. He's not too happy _he replied with a sigh. _Come on, we need to tell Emily_

we all took off running towards our old alpha's house, and were immediately hit with the scent of Emily's blueberry muffins, the whole packs mouths were watering, a part from mine. I had lost my appetite. We all phased back and headed inside, were Emily greeted us with warm, welcoming hugs and a muffin. The looked around for Sam when we all finally piled into her tiny living room, and I smelt the fear rolling off of her when she realised he wasn't there

"where's Sam?" she asked quietly, looking around at us all nervously. When nobody answered, Jake sighed and placed his half-eaten muffin down onto the coffee table, I clearly wasn't the only one who had lost their appetite.

"Sam broke away from the pack. We found out that Bel- Bella …left today, I finally took the alpha position and asked Sam why he was fixated on keeping us all away from Bella…" Jake started but Emily butted in

"no, no, no. he said that you were all still friends, just not as close as you were before the phase. He promised me that he wasn't lying, because I had bumped into Bella at the store one day and she told me how you were all completely blanking her. I went home and confronted Sam about it and he assured me that it wasn't true. He _lied_ to me" she whispered hurriedly. The whole pack stared at her in shock. it was impossible to lie to an imprint, but Sam obsession with making Bella's life a living hell, clearly overpowered it. he really did hate Bella. Emily began to cry and Leah went over to her and began to comfort her.

"why would he do that to such a sweet girl? I have only ever met her once, she said that I was beautiful, that my scares didn't change a thing. She was so sweet and kind, I just can't believe he'd do that to her" she sobbed, and the way she talked about Bella brought tears to my eyes for the umpteenth time. Leah went on to tell her the story that Sam had told us in the clearing and Emily began to cry more and more and a few tears of my own slipped free and trailed down my face.

"I can't believe he'd do that" she whispered "do you know when he'll be back?" she asked

"we don't know. It shan't be too long though, the imprint pull will be too much for him to stay away" Paul replied, pulling Leah into a hug as she wept silently at the loss of her best friend. It became too much for me, so I stood up and sprinted out of the house. I only just made it out of the front door before I phased, shredding my shorts in the process. I heard Leah calling out after me and the patter of her feet as she tried to follow me, but it was stopped by Paul who told her that I needed to be left alone. I made a mental note to thank him for that later, and then took off into the forest.

I made my way back to Bella's house, to try and pick up her scent again, but all I could find was the faint trail of soap and Charlie's shower jel. She had literally vanished without a trace. I slowly went back towards the tree line and sat down on my haunches whining and whimpering as the loss of Bella, the first women I had ever truly loved, finally took effect. I let out loud and mournful howl as tears the size of tennis balls rolled down my face. i howled for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, until Leah came and made me go home. Even though _she_ hadn't been in my room since my birthday, her overwhelming scent brought me to my knees before I had even set foot inside of my room. Leah found me and said that we could swap rooms, and refused. Her scent was the last thing that I had left of her, other than photos, and I didn't want anyone else taking it and messing it up. That night, I cried myself to sleep, something I hadn't done since I was 2 years old.

**Bella PoV**

It was around 11'o'clock at night when I left Washington and crossed over into Idaho. As soon as I was over the boarder I let out a sigh and all of my tensed up muscles relaxed as I was finally out of Washington. I had been driving for roughly 10 to 11 hours and was practically falling asleep at the wheel, so I decided to pull over at a service station to see if they had a motel, and if they didn't, I was just going to sleep in my truck as it was warm and comfy enough. Luckily for me though, the service station that I did pull up at, had a motel. I paid for a room for the night, as I wasn't planning on stopping any longer than I had to there, and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't stop for a shower or breakfast, I just handed my key in and went back to my truck to get on the road as soon as I possibly could. I hadn't got a lot of sleep that night, I kept tossing and turning and having nightmares which ended with me either waking up screaming or crying hysterically. But, despite how much sleep I didn't get, I felt rejuvenated and ready for another day of driving.

The motorway was busy with family's going on holiday, business men and women going to work and truckers delivering there loads, but I didn't see anybody on the road that looked like me; a teenager running from the hurt back home. There were so many traffic jams and general slow traffic, that it took me three hours more than I had anticipated driving through Idaho to Utah, so I chose to drive through the night. The motorway was a lot less busy at night, so I could think a lot more easily without having to constantly be looking around for other cars. I began to think about home, and how upset and lonely Charlie must be now that I had left and what he thought about me reasons for leaving. I knew I shouldn't have left him like I did, I should've at least waited until he came home from his fishing trip instead of just leaving a note, I made a mental note to call him at my next stop. My thoughts then drifted to Seth, my beautiful Seth. He had told me that he would never leave me and that he loved me too much to just walk away, he promised, but clearly promises didn't mean too much to him because he broke the easily, just like my heart. I didn't have the guts to just tell him or any of my other _friends_ goodbye, as I knew that I would've rethought my decision of leaving, even if they weren't and weren't going to be my friends again. I wasn't going to call any of them, they didn't deserve to know if I was safe or not, not like they would've cared anyway, they would've had too just think about it themselves and feel guilty.

When I finally reached Utah, it was around 8'o'clock at night and I was happy with the progress I had made but I wasn't going to stop driving though. I needed a break from driving, so I went to a service station for a much needed bathroom break. After I used the bathroom I went to the café and brought myself a large coffee and sat down in one of the cafés comfortable armchair and decided to call my dad. I dialled his number and hesitated over the call button, I didn't want to call him just to be told off for my actions, but he could've been waiting for me to call. I was debating with myself for about 5 minutes, before I finally pressed the call button. I shakily held the phone up to my ear as it called out and I couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't pick up, but luck wasn't on my side and he picked up on the third ring

"Bells?" he questioned

"hey daddy" I whispered, feeling my eyes well up with tears

"Bella, where are you honey, I'll come and pick you up" he said, but I could sense the pleading in his voice

"no daddy, you can't pick me up. I'm not coming back" I said, a few tears falling from my eyes

"Bella, please. I'll help you. You don't have to talk to them, we _both_ can move from La Push, just please come home" he pleaded

"I can't, I won't. I'm going to Texas, to see Nanny Mai, I'll be safe there" I tried to convince him, but it wasn't working

"Bella, you've only met the women once or twice, you can't just turn up on her door step out of the blue. Now come on, where are you and I'll come and get you" he said

"it'll be fine. She likes me, she'll look after me. you can't come and get me dad, I'm in Utah. I got to go now dad" I said, my voice breaking as I didn't want the conversation to end

"no, no Bella, please just come home!" he pleaded and his voice going higher with each word and I knew he was crying and it broke my heart even more.

"no, I'm sorry daddy. But please do me a favour. You can't tell anyone why I left or where I am, please?" I asked, with tears flowing like rivers down my face

"Bells-" he started, trying to convince me yet again to go home

"just promise me" I said, butting in

"I promise" he whispered and a sad smile crept up onto my face

"I love you daddy, but I've got to go now" I said,

"okay, but you better call me again soon. I expect to hear from you within the next 2 days" he threatened, and I let out a nervous laugh.

"okay daddy, love you" I said

"love you too baby" he replied and I hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared sadly at it, wishing that I didn't have to put Charlie in that situation, but at the time the choice I made seemed like the only option. It broke my heart even more to say goodbye to him, he didn't need someone else leaving his life, but he had other friends, other people who would help him through it, I was confident that he would be okay. I quickly finished my coffee and put the disposable coffee cup into a rubbish bin, before leaving the service station and hitting the road again.

Before I called Charlie, a small part of me, wanted there to be missed call or text from Seth or _something_ that showed he still cared about me, and I was slightly downhearted when I realised that _nobody_ had called or texted, let alone Seth. I was sick and tired of driving. It was awful, I was plagued by the smell of car fumes from the motorway, and whenever I got out of the truck, I still felt the vibrations from it on me, I thought I was going insane. I had passed through Utah and was in Arizona, when Seth finally decided to call me, but I knew that he would say the same thing as the other when they could talk to me, so I let it ring out, hoping that he would take the hint that I wasn't going to pick up. But Seth being Seth, didn't get it and continued to call and then re-call my phone for 10 minutes straight. The constant ringing finally drove me over the edge and I quickly pulled over at the side of the road grabbed my phone and threw it as far as I could. It wasn't an expensive phone and it certainly wasn't new, so it wasn't too much of a loss, and my Dad's phone call would've had to have waited. After throwing my phone away, I got back in my truck and continued driving. I must have had some sort of adrenaline rush from my little outburst, as I was wide awake throughout the whole drive through Arizona.

Even though it was early morning in Arizona, the temperature was already getting into the high teens and low twenty's and the air-conditioning chose to break at that point. I was quite proud of my old, beat up truck. It had done 1,466 miles on that this journey so far, and had done quite a few thousand before that and it was still going strong. _Jake certainly is a good mechanic_ I thought to myself happily, but then mentally slapped my forehead when tears started to form in my eyes and my chest began to get constricted and my already battered and bruised heart was clenched in an iron vice. I fought back the tears and pain and continued to drive to the New Mexico border, I was only 700 miles away from Texas, roughly 11 more hours. I then felt some happiness flood through me when I realised I was 1,500 miles away from La Push, 1,500 miles away from the people who shattered my heart. I decided that I was going to find a motel in New Mexico, as I hadn't had sleep in ages and all of the days and nights I had spent driving, had all blurred into one, and I actually didn't know what the date was. I huffed and pushed my truck faster, willing it to go faster so I could get into New Mexico and go to sleep and have a shower.

Nine hours later, I was in New Mexico looking for a cheap hotel. I did come across one a few miles back, but when I pulled up there was a lot of shouting and banging going on inside of the lobby so I just pulled out again and continued my search. When I eventually found one, I was too tired to even take off my shoes before I fell asleep in my hotel room. When I was asleep, I didn't dream, something I found very odd because I _always_ dream, whether it be an actual dream or a nightmare, something was always playing in my head as I slept. But that night was different, it was just pure whiteness, nothing happening, just completely blank. I, at first, thought I was dead as I had never known something to be so white, but I soon knew I wasn't really dead, when a shrill sound woke me up. It was an alarm clock that some idiot had set for 2:30 in the morning, and I was not amused, I huffed and tried to get back to sleep again. It took me a good 45 minutes to go back to sleep and even then I was constantly drifting in and out of sleep. When I woke up the next morning I had a quick shower and scrubbed off all of the dirt and scum that my skin had collected over the past few days that I had been on the road. There wasn't a lot of hot water so about half way through it, the water went freezing cold and I had to continue with it like that. I had to spend quite a fair amount of time by the radiator to get myself warm again. I ordered some breakfast and room service came and dropped it off for me and I greedily dug into the pancakes which I had asked for. I hadn't eaten a lot whilst I was on the road as there never seemed to be time to and I was starving, so the 3 large pancakes I had didn't last long. After that, I was completely satisfied and left the hotel to begin the 10 hour drive to Texas.

My Nanny Mai lived somewhere in the wilderness towards the West of Albany. She owned a massive ranch there and had hundreds upon thousands of cows, she had quite a few horses as well to herd the cows when they were let loose on the 500 acres of land that surrounded her ranch. I think she also owned a few hundred pigs too, but I wasn't so sure. I think Nanny Mai is around 67 years old, but she was extremely good looking for her age and nothing ever seemed to get her down, and she wasn't like the frail little old ladies you see, no, she was strong willed and stubborn as mule and still rode a horse and even did a rodeo once or twice. She was either completely fearless or completely bonkers

As I pulled up the long and winding dirt track towards Nanny Mai's house, I started to become giddy with excitement, all of my past worries forgotten about for a brief period of time. I wondered if she would remember, whether she would actually let me stay, was she even around still and I even had thoughts of turning back around and finding somewhere else to stay, but that was a ridiculous thought and instantly went out of the window when I realised I had already pulled up outside of my Nans grand house, and saw my Nan stood in front of it with her arms crossed across her chest, raised eyebrows and toe tapping impatiently on the floor.

_It's now or never_ I thought as I got out of my truck and went to greet my Nanny Mai

**This is my longest chapter that I've ever written, but it sort of babbles and goes on a bit, but oh well. i found it difficult writing this chapter so don't be too mean in your reviews (if you review that is) thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you review even if it is just one word xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those of you who read my last chapter, and a huge thank you to those who reviewed it, your reviews were awesome =D **

**I thought I'd also let you know that I have a poll about my story called **_**A Claim**_**, it would be very much appreciated if you voted in it because I am completely torn between choices and such so your opinion would help immensely. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all S.M's. I am just borrowing the characters from her**

**Here is chapter 12 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay**_**. Enjoy xxx**

**Bella PoV**

"a boy, Bella, really?" my Nanny Mai asked me, quirking her eyebrow up and shaking her head as she stared at me. I got nervous and stuck my hands in the back pockets of my jeans and suddenly found the grass stains on my converse, extremely interesting, as I stared down at my feet.

"well honey, you gonna answer me?" she asked, her Texas accent coming out strongly, I still had my head bowed down looking at the floor but decided to have a quick look up at her. I gasped and stumbled back when I saw her face only inches away from mine, she smirked at my reaction and let out a loud laugh and a small smile came across my face, the first proper smiled I had since the day se-_he_ left. Thinking about _him_ though, made my smile vanish and tears well up in my eyes. Nan Mai stopped laughing and eyed me up and down, her brow furrowed with concern, before she opened up her arms and gestured for me to go into them

"come 'ere Darlin'" she said and pulled me up against her, the tears in my eyes spilled down my cheeks and onto Gran Mai's polo shirt. She whispered words or reassurance and comfort to me, until I eventually calmed down enough to speak. She quirked her eyebrow again, something I had always wanted to be able to do when I was younger but only looked like I was in pain whenever I tried.

"That bad?" she said and all I could do was nod my head weakly, she scoffed and shook her head

"it can't be _that_ bad, honey" she said, and I shook my head staring into her eyes and she finally grasped it.

"oh, honey, you didn't" she exclaimed and I nodded my head "why would you give him that if it already looked like things were going to end, Darlin'?" she inquired and I finally found my voice

"it wasn't like that. We loved each other, we were going great, fantastic even. But then he just vanishes after we… I didn't see or hear from him for a few days, and then I see him hanging around with Sam and all of my old friends, he didn't even have the decency to tell me we broke up" I said with my eyes watering again

"but, honey, that doesn't really mean that he doesn't want to be with you anymore" Nan tried to reason with me.

"no, that's exactly what it means. It happened to them all, one by one. They would completely blank me and hang around with Sam, _his_ behaviour was enough to show that we were over" I whispered. Nan Mai looked at me with sympathy and sighed

"come on, your dad called, told me you were coming up so I prepared a room for you. I'll just call a few stable boys over to help you get your stuff to your room" she told me and went around the back of the house. I made a mental note to thank Charlie, when I next called him, about telling Nan Mai of my out of the blue arrival. I walked towards my truck and got a few of my belongings out of the truck bed and took them over to my Nan's grand porch. I placed the box down and walked back down the steps leading up to the porch, and headed back to my truck, successfully walking into one of the stable boys. He was probably around 6'1 and had dark tanned skin with a lot of muscles underneath. He had dirty blonde hair in a shaggy mop cut that kept falling into his greeny blue eyes; he had full rosy pink lips and a cute button nose. He looked no older than 16 and I instantly blushed when I realised he was watching me ogle him _and_ I had just walked into him without apologising

"I'm s-sorry" I stuttered and extended my hand out towards him "I'm B-Bella." He smiled widely only to reveal a set of the whitest teeth I had ever seen, and there didn't seem to be a tooth out of place, they were that straight

"it's no problem" he said, his voice was deep and husky and I blushed again, but thanked the spirits for my coppery skin colour because I knew that I would've been nicknamed "tomato" if I was a pale-face, I blush _that_ much. He too extended his hand out and placed it in mine, but instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on my knuckles

"I'm Cody" he said and let my hand drop away from his face. he gazed at me and I started to feel self-conscious and uncomfortable so I started to laugh nervously to break the silence, but luckily someone else did it for me

"oi, Cody, we're here to get her _stuff_. Not get _her_" another boy shouted. I looked around and saw an exact replica of Cody, except older looking and with honey blonde hair. Instead of blushing myself, Cody blushed and looked at me sheepishly before turning around and running towards the person I could only assume, was his brother.

"I agree with that, and Cody? Keep your paws off my granddaughter" Nan Mai warned, as she came from back round the house. I gave her a small grateful smile and went to go and help Cody and his brother bring my stuff into the house.

I was about to introduce myself to Cody's brother, but he beat me to it.

"hey, I'm Lakota" he said smiling, he had the same smile as Cody "you've already met my brother, he thinks he's a bit of a ladies' man and is pretty persistent, but don't you worry that pretty lil' head of yours, I'll keep him of a ya" he told me and I smiled gratefully and continued unloading stuff out of my truck until my Nan called me over to her.

"Bell, come over here and let me show ya your room" she said and pulled me inside of the house. it was considerably cooler inside of the house, than outside, thanks to the air-conditioning and ceiling fans in the house. There wasn't a lot in the house, furniture wise, and all of the walls were a light beige and there was dark oak floor boards in each room, apart from the kitchen and bathroom, Those rooms had slate tiles. She led me up the wide stair way and showed me where the bathroom was and where her room was, as she walked down a corridor towards my room.

She opened the door to my room and ushered me inside and I couldn't help but gasp at it. it was plain and simple, with white walls, light wooden floor boards and large cowhide rugs. The bed was queen sized and made of white wood and there was a large chest-of-draws pushed up against one of the walls. There were two doors leading out of my room, one went into a large on-suite bathroom with a deep Jacuzzi type bath tub and also a power shower, the bath room had a simple colour scheme of white and black, but also had a few lime green accessorise thrown in there too. The other door led into the biggest walk in wardrobe I had ever seen! Three of the four walls, were either covered in shelves or rails for tops, jeans and shoes and such and there was a full length mirror in the corner. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned around to see Nan Mai smiling softy at me from the door way of my new walk in wardrobe. I ran up to her and threw my arms around her, squeezing her as close as possible to me and started to cry into her shoulder.

"shhhhh, shhhhh honey. Don't cry. It aint that bad is it?" she tried to joke, but I made me cry harder. She brought her hand up to my hair and began to run her fingers through it as she started to whisper comforting words into my ear. After a while of crying into Nan Mai's shoulder, I eventually pulled away and whipped the few stray tears away from my cheeks with the sleeve of my jumper.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I whispered, looking at the floor as I felt the heat flood into my cheeks. Nan Mai shook her head and placed two fingers under my chin and tilted it up, forcing me to look at her

"it's okay honey, I understand" she said and smiled at me "now come on, I can't trust Cody with your luggage, he'll probably be lookin' through your underwear" I looked at her in shock and she laughed at my facial expression

"he's a hormonal fifteen year old boy, he'll take every opportunity he can get to look at women's under garments" she exclaimed and my eyes widened even further but luckily, Nan Mai, sensing my distress, tried to reassure me

"but it's okay, if Lakota's with him, he'll keep Cody in line, he's pretty mature for a 17 year old" she said, saying the last part more to herself than me. I nodded my head uncertainly and headed back downstairs, just to make sure Cody wasn't actually looking through all of my underwear. Fortunately for me, he wasn't, but he _was_ looking through me photo album of photos of me and Seth. Rage surged through my veins because someone was looking through my private stuff. I stormed up to him and snatched the album out of his heads and placed it angrily back into its box. I glared at him as I picked up the box and stomped off back upstairs, not saying a word as I passed Nan Mai and slammed my door behind me. I heard yelling going on downstairs, but I blocked it out and took out all of the contents from the box which held mine and Seth's photo album. Inside of the box was little trinkets from the places I went to with Seth, like I had shells and pebbles from first, second and third beach, ticket stubs from when we went to the movies the few times we went out, menus from bars and restaurants we went to as well. There were also sketches of me and Seth and my ex-friends that I had drawn ages ago, they _were_ folded up, but when I came across them, they were unfolded so I knew that Cody had been looking at them. I hadn't noticed I was crying until one fat tear, dropped down onto a sketch I drew of us all sat around one of our annual first beach bonfires. I smiled sadly to myself before more and more tears fell down onto the sketch, and soon, I was crying my eyes out for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

I vaguely remember somebody knocking on my door and asking to come in, but when didn't answer they walked away. I eventually stopped crying, but then I just sat in the middle of my bed surrounded by memorise and trinkets of what I once had and wished I still had, unmoving and unfeeling. Nan Mai came in and told me diner was ready but I refused to go downstairs, I refused to eat, but Nan Mai was stubborn and spent the next forty – five minutes trying to convince me to go downstairs and eat something, but I was just as stubborn, if not more stubborn than her, so she soon gave up but told me I better be down for breakfast or she would drag me downstairs herself. I glared at her and she laughed evilly before leaving my room. After she left, settled back down into my "zombie" like state, it was nice, I didn't feel the pain of abandonment, I didn't feel the loss of my friends and my boyfriend, I didn't feel _anything_, that is why I liked my "zombie" state so much. My eyelids soon began to drop and I had a hard time staying awake, so I pulled the covers back, knocking everything that was on my bed, onto the floor, and I settled under the thin sheet, not even bothering to take off my clothes. I lay there for a while, replaying all the good times I spent with Seth and my ex-friends and all of the jokes we shared and all of the times we laughed so much we were crying. I smiled to myself at those memorise and drifted off into a fitful sleep soon after that.

**I know it's a short chapter, but it just felt like it should end there. Plus I'm watching the Olympics and want to post a chapter up for you guys, it's been a while! And for that, I am sorry. I hope you liked this little chapter and I hope you review. There may be a Seth's PoV next, but I'm still thinking about it... =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter has taken a while to write, because I had a serious case of writers block. I hope you can forgive me for updating so late; I will try and make sure that it won't ever happen again. Sorry D'=...**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 12, despite how boring it was, those reviews were very much appreciated **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all S.M's. I am just borrowing the characters from her**

**Here is chapter 13 of **_**Don't Go, Please Stay**_**. I hope you like it better than the last one xxx**

**Seth PoV (a few days after Bella left)**

I was completely empty, I felt nothing. No anger and hatred towards Sam, no pity towards Leah, no more sadness from Be-_her_ departure and no thirst or hunger, I hadn't eaten or drank a single thing since the day she had left. I was practically a shell of my former self, nothing could anger me, nothing could upset me and _nothing_ could come near me. I kept myself locked in my room with my curtains closed and light off, wallowing in my own self-pity and _her _diminishing scent. I wouldn't let anyone in, not my mom, not Leah, not even Jake when he alpha ordered me out, my wolf was stubborn and stood his ground and eventually Jake left me alone. Collin and Brady also came to try and coax me out of my room, but instead of actually knocking on my door and talking to me through it, they actually broke it down and dragged me out of my room kicking and screaming. Literally.

I screamed and lashed out, acting like a toddler throwing a tantrum, trying to get out of their hold, but they were having none of it and tightened their hold.

"come on man, we miss Bella too but we've been covering you patrols for you. You can't just abandon you pack duties" Brady said, but I continued to ignore him and break out of his hold. I got one arm free and tried to punch him, but he dodged it and gestured to Collin to grab my other arm.

"please Seth, calm down" Collin begged as they dragged me towards Jacobs house

"I am not going in there if- if- _Sam_ is in there" I managed to say, but my throat was dry and raw from not drinking anything or using my voice in two days.

"I'm sorry Seth, but he's got to be there, he's still, unfortunately, a part of the pack and this is a pack meeting so he has got to come" Brady said and I instantly started to put all of the energy I had left, into fighting them off and going home, just so I wouldn't have to see that bastards face.

They continued pushing and pulling me to Jake's house, until we were at the end of his drive way.

"Jake, send some of the guys out to get Seth" Collin yelled and gave me a sympathetic glance which made my wolf bristle, he didn't want sympathy, he wanted Bella. A few seconds later, Jared and Paul came out of the house and ran over to us to take me off of Collin and Brady's hands.

"dude, how the hell have you not phased?" Jared asked trying to make a joke out of it, but the situation I was in wasn't funny so I snarled and glared at him. I heard his sharp intake of breath when he looked into my eyes and he quickly averted his gaze back towards Jake's house. I began to wonder how they planned on keeping me in the same house as Sam, how they were going to keep me in the house _at all,_ let alone near Sam. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jake who grabbed me roughly around the neck and made me sit down on the sofa by him. I tried to pull away but his grip on my neck tightened and made it impossible for me to move away from him.

"glad you could join us Seth" Jake said sarcastically and I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and growled at him and once again Jake's hand tightened around my neck, but that just angered my wolf even more, so I did all that I could do and growled even more.

"Knock it off, Seth" Jake ordered, so I quietened down, only a faint growl rumbling from my chest involuntary. He sighed and relaxed his hold around my neck, but not enough for me to break away from him. I then began to look around the room, looking for ways to get out, who would stop me at certain places and where I would go from there. But whenever I caught one of the pack members eye, they would all gasp and look away from me.

"we need to go over patrol shifts. They've been a bit confusing I know, but that's what you get when someone never turns up for their shift" Jake said and the rest of the pack agreed and a few even glared at me. Jake then explained our new rota and who would be patrolling with who and I zoned out, even though he gave me the shortest shift and they were in the daytime, it didn't mean I was actually going to go on them, so I found it pointless listening.

I was in mid day dream when I heard Jake say something that angered me more than anything.

"what did you say?" I yelled at Jake. He stopped talking and turned around to face me and looked into my eyes. He didn't gasp like the others, but a deep frown settled on his brow and he looked at me warily

"I said that you have to do a patrol with Sam" he said and everything went quite. Anger coursed through my veins, yet I still didn't phase. I clenched my fists to stop me from punching him and closed my eyes

"what the _**fuck**_?" I yelled and stood up. I opened my eyes and glared daggers at Jake, who was frowning at me, but it wasn't in anger, it was more in thought. I stood there fuming waiting for Jake to reply, but instead of Jake talking, Sam decided to speak up.

"I never meant to hurt you Seth" he whispered "I'm sorry" I snapped my head around to glare at him. My wolf was horrified and angry that Sam had even _tried _to talk to us, and I growled loudly at him

"really, Sam? You never meant to hurt me? Well, that's a load of Bullshit, because you _have_ hurt me, you've fucking _killed _me" I spat, he dropped his head but continued to look at me "I couldn't care less about fucking apologies, because they can't do anything for me and they won't do anything for me"

"take it easy on him Seth" Jake warned me and an evil smirk graced my face. I had overheard gossip from up inside of my room, from the both the pack and the elders, that Emily had left Sam after she had heard about what he had done to Bella, and Sam was going through a difficult time.

"right, I'm going to be easy on him, like he was easy on Be- _her_" I scoffed "you know Sam, it's your own fault that Emily left you. This whole thing could've been avoided, but only if you hadn't been so het up on revenge, and none of it was even _her_ fault. I hope Emily never comes back to you" I all but yelled at him. His head whipped up and he glared at me as he slowly and carefully got up and stalked towards me. The rest of the pack were watching on in fear, a part from Jake who was watching on with great interest, watching me in particular

"she will come back to me, she feels the imprint bond she won't be able to fight it" Sam said, his voice laced with anger and authority he no longer had. it would've usually scared me, but I was too angry and frustrated to even feel fear.

"she could always reject the imprint, and it would serve you right. How exactly did it feel to _lie_ to your imprint Sam? It's supposed to be unbearable virtually impossible, but somehow you did it, and it wasn't because you were the alpha" I replied, with the same amount of anger in my voice as he had, if not, more. Sam's eyes, blazed with fury and his arms began to shake with rage and anger and I smirked at him before saying "like I said, I hope she never comes back to you" and walked out of the house, leaving a fuming Sam behind.

"Seth, you still have to patrol with him" Jake yelled from inside of the house and I growled out in frustration and took off running. I ran as fast as my human legs could carry me, not stopping when I heard Leah try and follow me and beg me to come back, not even when Jake alpha ordered me back. It just didn't work. I eventually phased, but it wasn't as fluent as the other times I had phased, that one was like I was phasing for the first time all over again. There were no voices from the pack swimming around my head so I just assumed that no one else had phased, other than me. But seconds later, I heard Jake howl as well as the rest of the pack. I wasn't confused or scared like I thought I'd be, but I was completely calm and peaceful. It was then I realised that my wolf had completely taken over, and normal wolves don't have some freaky mind link. I wondered if I would get it back once I took control back from the wolf, and to be honest, I kind of hoped that I would, as it was good when it came to catching leeches and the silence felt strange in my wolf form. But those thoughts were soon pushed aside when Bella leaked back into my mind and my wolf let out and agonized howl of pain and sorrow and I was convinced that was Bella would've been my imprint, if Sam hadn't driven her away.

**Bella PoV (a week after she arrived in Texas)**

Nan Mai was helping me. She was helping me get over my trust issues and my heartbreak over Seth. Cody and Lakota were a real help as well. They didn't judge me about the few times I had just broken down crying over little things or would be a downright bitch towards them; they stuck by my side and even made me smile. They were like the brothers I never had, but always wanted. there wasn't a lot to do at Nan Mai's house, she didn't have a TV or a computer or any other form of electrical entertainment other than the home phone, so I spent the first week there in my room, thinking. I soon realised that I shouldn't do that though, as I would always think about the life I used to have back in La Push, so I began to help Nan Mai around the house by cleaning and sweeping and making it presentable. Despite the houses' big size, I ran out of things to clean eventually but luckily for me, Nan Mai came to my rescue once again.

"oi, Bella, Cody aint feeling too well and Lakota needs help around the stables. Go put some old clothes on and help him" she shouted up the stairs and I instantly sprang into action. I hadn't yet been to the stables, but I knew where they were, and I was looking forward to it as I hoped that some of the horses were still in some of the stables. I dashed over to my walk in wardrobe and picked out some light skinny jeans with tears in them and a black Green Day T-shirt and put them on, and then thundered down the stairs towards the stables, nearly forgetting my welly's in the process.

I was going to run towards the stables, but then I decided against it as it was nearly impossible to run in Welly's and if _I _was running in them... it wouldn't have ended too well. So I chose to just speed walk there instead and save myself the scrapes and embarrassment.

You couldn't see the stables from the front of Nan Mai's house; they were behind the drop at the end of her garden. I was quite surprised to see the Nan Mai's garden wasn't burnt to a crisp from the hot Texas weather, but it was lush and green with many exotic flowers and plants. I made a mental note to ask her about that later as I began the steady hill down towards the stables. There was a big cobbled court yard with a few stables facing into it and then there was a fairly large barn and the sound of horses' hooves connecting with the floor inside so i made my way over towards it. the large barn door was ajar so I peeped my head inside and there were five rows of stables filled with horses, I had never seen so many in my life before. When I was little, Nan Mai only had six horses but they were used for herding up the cattle that was let free on the ranch grounds, and now she had what seemed to be nearing on fifty horses. I stepped into the barn and looked around in awe and felt unbelievably happy and at peace, I felt utterly relaxed inside of that barn.

"are ya gonna stand there gawping all day, or or ya actually gonna come and help me?" Lakota asked, stepping out from one of the stables. I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks, and I once again thanked the spirits for my coppery skin tone. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head and walked towards him, not really sure on what I should've been doing. He gave me a big cheesy smile in return and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the stable next to the one he had just come out of.

"Alright, the first bit aint the nicest bit, but it gets better afterwards I promise" he said to me and handed me a large shovel and pointed out all of the horse poo and old hay. I frowned and glared at him out of the corner of my eye and he laughed at me

"if ya don't do this, then ya don't get to do the fun stuff later on" he said and walked out of the stable and into the next one. I let out a loud sigh and set to work, luckily for me, the smell wasn't that bad so I wasn't heaving and retching all of the time. It didn't take me long to have mucked out the whole of the stable so I stood up against the stable doors waiting for Lakota to finish the stable that he was mucking out. I lost my patients waiting for him to tell me what to do next, so I went on towards the next stable to muck it out, but I was surprised to find Lakota already in there just finishing up. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and my mouth parted slightly in shock, he saw me gawping and chuckled nervously.

"ya sorta develop a skill for mucking out stables if ya've been doing it for over 5 years" he said with a small smile. I smiled at him and shook my head in wonder and continued to help Lakota muck out the rest of the stables in the barn.

It was around 6'o'clock in the evening and both me and Lakota were exhausted, but luckily for us, Nan Mai had left a plate of sandwiches under a glass bowl, on the steps up to the front door of the house.

"oh yes" Lakota said and dived for the steps and sat down with a heavy thud whilst I watched on in amusement . he had already wolfed down four of the ten sandwiches before he had noticed that I hadn't made a move to get one. He stopped eating and offered the plate out towards me with a sheepish smile

"would ya like a sandwich?" he asked and I gave him a large genuine smile and took two off the plate, at the sight of my real smile, his sheepish one vanished and was replaced by the largest smile I had even seen. i went and sat down on the steps next to him and carefully nibbled at my two sandwiches while he shovelled the rest of them down. He set the plate down on a step and leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together as we watched the sun set on my 7th day in Texas.

"Don't you ever want to have a life outside of the Ranch?" I asked out of the blue, surprising myself as well as Lakota. He turned his head slightly to look me better out of the corner of his eye and gave a shrug before answering me

"I dunno. I've never really thought about it before. I've practically grown up on this Ranch, there doen't seem to be a life _outside_ it for me. I belong here" he said and I nodded my head in agreement

"what about you? What do ya wanna do with your life?" he asked me turning his head fully around so he could look me in the eyes. I shrugged like he did and smirked inwardly at the fact that I was already picking up on his and Cody's little gestures and such.

" I've always wanted to work with horses, no matter what it was, as long as it was with horses. I guess coming here has given me the chance to do that. I haven't really talked to anyone about it other than.." I couldn't say his name, it got stuck in my throat and refused to come out, but Lakota knew who I was talking about and nodded his head in understanding and put an arm around my shoulders in a friendly/brotherly sort of way.

"when ya feel like talking about your old life, or venting out any anger about them, I'll talk about it, I'll listen" he said to me, and the tears I had felt prickling my eyes started to fall down my face as he rubbed my arm and whispered comforting words to me. But when he realised that those words and gestures weren't working, he started to joke

"what Cody would give to be in this position instead of me" he said and a small smile played at the corner of my mouth. He continued to tell my stories about him and Cody on the Ranch from when they were younger until Nan Mai called us in.

"thanks, for that Lakota" I said to him and gave him a slight smile, he gave me a huge one in reply and pulled me into a hug

"no problem" he whispered and then pulled back

"G'night" he called over his shoulder as he headed down the corridor on the bottom floor that led to his and Cody's bedroom

"Night" I said and headed off upstairs, ready to sleep after the hard working day I had

**I am extremely sorry for not updating in a while. The Olympics was on and then I went on this surprise holiday with my family. I had no idea that we were going otherwise I would've mentioned it on my last chapter. As well as all of that, I had the worst case of writers block, but I'm passed it now (until the next chapter...) please review xxx**


	14. AN

**Wow. **

**It's been 8, 8 months since I last updated and I regret to tell you that this isn't actually a proper update. **

**There is no proper excuse for why I haven't been writing, all I can say is that my heart hasn't been in it and I've been trying to focus on writing my own stories using my own characters, instead of borrowing other authors characters and such.**

**I do plan on updating **_**Don't Go, Please Stay **_**and **_**All For You **_** but they both need editing because I have basically hit a brick wall in DG,PS. I don't have a clue where I am going with it, so the story may be slightly altered because of this but I WILL NOT BE TAKING IT DOWN!**

**I'm working as hard as I possibly can to improve my writing and he story lines and I honestly can't express how sorry I am that I've left it this long to inform you all.**

**I do want to thank all of the people who have still read my stories, followed them and favourite them, as (unbeknown to) you encouraged me to write again. **

**I don't really know when the next proper update will be, hopefully sometime later on today and I'll try to make it extra long for you.**

**I really am sorry I left it this long and I hope you can all forgive me and will continue reading **

**Dee star12 xxxxx**


End file.
